Real Love Is Timeless
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Elena lost her baby in an accident she was 8 months pregnant and she ends up in a coma for a year where Damon stayed by her side, she doesn't remember anything at all because she's not ready to remember what happened. Please give it a try. :)
1. The Awakening

**This is a new Delena story I've been working on I know that I already have one that I haven't completed yet, but I honestly couldn't wait to post this one. :) **

**Please review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Awakening**

* * *

I don't know where I am or how I got here. I'm awake, but unable to open my eyes or move around I can only hear, feel and smell. I feel someone holding my hand, but when I search my mind trying to figure out who it could possibly be I come up blank. I don't remember any family or friends at all so who could this person be? I try to open my eyes, but fail. I try to listen around to see if I can guess what's going on here and where I am when I hear someone come in.

"Damon! Have she woken up yet? Has there been any change at all?" _A boy asks worriedly._

"No, there is no change." _The guy holding my hand answers sadly. Damon? Is that the person sitting beside me holding my hand?_

"I just can't take this anymore! I miss her so much." _The boy says sounding like he's in a lot of pain and I instantly feel bad for him._

"I know, Jeremy. Neither can I. I miss her so much." _Damon says painfully. They both sound so sad and I wish I could just open my eyes and tell them everything will be fine even though I don't know who they are. I still feel this need to protect them and convince them that everything is gonna be okay._

"I think I'm gonna go get us some food, if I'm not wrong then you've been here since yesterday when I left without leaving the room at all." _Jeremy says sweetly. _

"Thanks, and yeah your right I didn't leave the room at all. I can't stand the thought of her waking up alone. I just can't leave her here, I need to be by her side." _Damon says painfully and I hear the love and compassion in his voice. He's just so sweet saying here with me watching over me._

"I never saw you being like this when my sister first started dating you, I thought you were a heartbreaker only because you always acted like it. You really love her don't you?" _Jeremy says joking, but serious. His sister? Is this guy Jeremy my brother? I'm all confused._

"I know you didn't, but Elena has always been the one I wanted. That's why I was never in a real relationship." _He says joking back and then continues._ "Yes, I really love her, I'm not me without her." _He says with compassion. He stayed here all night with me? He loves me? Or is it someone else? Am I suppose to know them? I really wish I could ask because my head is really starting to hurt._

"I know." _Jeremy says sympathetically. I hear one of them leaving and I figured that it was Jeremy who left because the person who held my hand is still holding it so that must be Damon who is still sitting by my side. He must really love me for being here staying by my side without leaving at all.__I don't know what it is about Damon that makes me like him even though I can't see him and I have no idea what he looks like, but I feel safe with him. His voice, his touch the way he's so protective, he makes me feel safe and warm excepting that I can't move or open my eyes yet. _

_I hear someone enter the room again and I smell food so I figured that it must be Jeremy. _"Here! Get something to eat, Damon." _He orders as he walk closer and I feel someone holding my other hand. It feels familiar too just like Damon's hand does I just can't remember why, but I know it means something._

"Thanks Jer. I needed it." _He says gratefully. I smile inside because they takes care of each other._

I couple of hours passes by with Damon and Jeremy sitting by my side talking to each other they seem to be good friends. Suddenly another person enters the room and both Jeremy and Damon jump up. I immediately miss Damon's touch and the feeling of safety disappears with his touch, I feel scared and alone even though I know they're both still here.

"Hi, as you know we ran some tests on Elena last night and there is something I need to tell you. Elena has been in a coma for over a year now and that means she might never wake up again, but if she does she might have amnesia. Physically she fine, but the facts is that she isn't awake yet so she might never regain consciousness, she might not want to." _The male voice says sadly. I guess that's the doctor._

"No! She will wake up! She's strong and stubborn, she would never just give up." _Damon panics._

"She will wake up! My sister can't be dead! She's the only family I have left." _Jeremy panics as well. 'The only family I have left' keeps repeating in my head, does that mean that I don't have a family?_

"I have to be honest with you, I'm sorry. I'll be back later to check on her." _The doctor says sadly and slowly walking out. _

"Don't listen to him Jeremy, she will wake up! She's still breathing and she never gives up!" _Damon insists._

"I hope your right, Damon." _Jeremy says sadly._

I feel panic hitting me, I do want to wake up! I need to wake up and even if I wake up I might have amnesia? I guess that's why I don't remember anything, but I hoped it was just because I wasn't awake yet. Then I thought hit me why am I here what happened to me? Why am I in a hospital? They said that I've been in a coma over a year! I only remember being able to hear and smell this morning, nothing before that.

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel someone take my hand and I realize that the room is quiet now like everyone left besides the one holding my hand. I feel calm and safe again like I'm not alone anymore.

"Elena." _He says softly and I know by hearing the sound of his voice that it's Damon who is talking to me._ "Please wake up, I don't know how much longer I can take this! I need to see your beautiful brown eyes and your beautiful smile. I need you, Elena! Please don't leave me. I love you so much, I'm begging you please come back to me." _He says heartbroken and I feel one teardrop falling on my cheek. I just want to open my eyes and hug this stranger for sticking by me for never given up on me.__  
_  
"I love you, Elena! Please come back to me." _He repeats almost crying even more heartbroken caressing my hand. Elena? Is that my name? It must be right? Am I the one he loves? I hope that I'm the one he loves because somehow I feel something for him more than just being grateful. I know that I don't know him or I don't remember him, but he just seems so familiar to me for whatever reason?_

Doctors walk in and out of the room apparently checking on me and a lot of people come by to see me. Apparently I know a lot of people and I was able to pick up their names it was Caroline & Klaus, Bonnie & Jeremy, Jenna & Alaric, Rebekah & Matt, Katherine & Stefan, Enzo & Rose, Tyler & Vicky, Elijah & Hayley, and of course Damon. It was a little weird that the all came and left in pairs, but I think they came with the one they're dating.

All of these people must really love me because they apparently came here to check on me everyday never losing hope that I'll come back to them. The only one who never walk out not even one single second is Damon.

Damon.. I'm so grateful that he's here and I really care for him even though I don't know him, but if I was conscious I would kick his ass for not taking care of himself he needs a break sometimes, but he always refuses to leave he's so stubborn.

Since I have a lot of time to think I decided that if I ever wake up then I'll take care of Damon as he did for me for the rest of my life. I'll get to know him and just be there for him like he does for me, I know without a doubt that I need this amazing guy in my life.

I have no idea what time it is, but it's really quiet I would be scared if I didn't feel Damon's touch as long as he's here I feel safe. I her someone enter again and I feel Damon tense up like earlier when the doctor came along.

"Good evening, Damon." _The doctor says politely._

"Hi." _He says not very friendly._

"I need you to wait outside while I run some tests on Elena, okay?" _He says politely._

"No way! I'm not leaving her alone here." _Damon says angrily._

"She's not alone, Damon. You can come back right after."_ The doctor says trying to be polite._

"Fine, but I'll be right outside." _He hisses while getting up and the second I don't feel his touch I panic, he didn't seem to trust this doctor so neither do I._

I try to fight, but I can't do anything my body won't respond. I just need Damon I don't want to be alone with the doctor and I use all my strength trying to open my eyes when I succeed I instantly regret it because I feel pain and it's not only physical pain, but also mentally pain. I figured maybe that's why body wouldn't react because I wasn't ready to come back yet. I see a guy walking towards the door and I know that it's Damon.

"Damon!" _I say as loud as I can almost screaming him name and I see him turning around running over to me with joy and concern in his eyes. When I see his face, his black raven hair and his beautiful icy blue eyes I melt on the inside like I'm in heaven. I feel joy rushing through my body when I feel his touch again it's like we belong together._

"Elena! Elena! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" _He ask with joy and concern in his voice._

"I-I don't know. I hurt everywhere." _I almost whisper and then the doctor interrupts._

"I need to see if she's okay, so you need to wait outside." _He says clearly not patient anymore and before Damon gets a chance to say anything I speak up._

"No! I don't want him to go!" _I say feeling tears rolling down of my cheeks._

"Fine, Damon go to the other side." _The doctor says starting to check if I'm all right and Damon whispers to me 'It's all right I'm right here'. _"She seems okay for now, but I'll be back in an hour to check on her, try to find out what she remembers." _He says and with that he leaves._

"Elena!" _He says softly caressing my cheek. _"It's so good to finally see your eyes again." _He says sitting down beside me._

"Elena? Is that my name?" _I ask quietly and I see Damon's face turn from love to concern._

"Yes your name is Elena Gilbert. You don't remember your name?"_He asks worriedly._

"I don't remember anything at all. I regain some sort of consciousness this morning or at least I think it was this morning where I was able to hear, feel and smell things, that's why I know your name because I've been listening in all day. I just freaked out when the doctor wanted you to leave because you didn't seem to trust him so I didn't either that brought me back. I need to ask who are you? How do I know you?" _I ask still all confused and I see a hurt look on his face._

"You don't know who I am?" _He asks hurt._

"I'm sorry, but no I don't." _I say hating myself because I don't know._

"I'm Damon Salvatore, your fiancé, we've been together for 10 years since you were 15. What's the last thing you remember?" _He asks quietly. My fiancé? I could get used to that._

"I only remember what I heard today, nothing before that. When I try to think back it's all black." _I say feeling ashamed and guilty for not remembering the guy I have been with for 10 years._

"No, don't do that! Don't feel guilty none of this is your fault." _He says softly and I just stare at him._

"How did you know what I was thinking?" _I ask curious of how he knew that._

"Elena, we've known each other since you were born. I can read you like a book." _He says with a smirk trying to lighten the mood a bit._

"When do you think that they'll let me out of here?" _I say not wanting to spend one more second here I already wasted a year of my life here._

"I don't know, Elena! But we need to make sure that you're fine first." _He says full of concern._

"I just don't want to be here anymore! I just want to get out of here." _I whine and Damon starts to laugh._

"That's so like you, Elena." _He says still laughing._

"Well do you at least think that I can go outside of some fresh air?" _I ask hopefully. Even if I only get outside for a second._

"I can ask them if you want." _He says softly and I nod. _"I'll be back in a sec." _He says leaving and it only takes him about 2 minutes or less. _"They said okay, but we need to take this slow." _He says softly helping me on my feet and when I stand up I almost fall again, but Damon catches me. _"Wow easy." _He says holding me tight and I don't mind at all. I feel so safe with him. _

We walk slowly down the hall, I hold on to him with all I got and he's holding me close making sure that I don't fall. We finally get outside and I feel the fresh air on my face enjoying this hot summer evening looking at the all stars with Damon standing behind me holding me close to his body. All I can do is enjoy this moment resting my head on Damon's shoulder.

All of a sudden I feel pain rushing though me like I lost something when Damon holds around my belly and I turn around with tears in my eyes looking into Damon's eyes before the tears are rolling down of my cheeks.

"Elena? What's wrong?" _He asks almost in panic as he pulls me in for a hug and I hug him tight not wanting to let go just wanting the pain to stop. He pulls away after a while and I realize that he wants an answer._

"I'm fine, it's just that.. I feel like.. No, never mind." _I say thinking that it's properly because I just woke up from a coma._

"Elena! Please tell me?" _He almost begs._

"It's nothing, I just woke up from a coma. I'm just scared." _I lie, but he seems to believe it though or he decided to leave it for now. I hug him again not know how to deal with the pain I feel, I snap out of my thoughts when Damon whispers 'it's all gonna be okay, I'm here for you.' and somehow it calms me down and makes me feel better again._

We walk back to my hospital room and the doctor comes in to check on me. He tells us that I'll recover completely, but it's uncertain when or if my memories will return again. I get back on the bed really needing some sleep, but I'm unable to sleep when Damon isn't holding me.

"Damon?" _I say softly and he looks up at me. _"I know it sounds crazy, but I can't relax if you doesn't hold me, would you mind lying up here with me?" _I ask softly._

"Sure." _He says softly. _"You know you used to say that when you were scared or if you went to the hospital." _He says sweetly and I smile knowing that even though I don't remember who I was before I still act like I did before. He slowly gets up and lie down beside me holding around me and I instantly feel safe again, I fell asleep within minutes._

* * *

I wake up from a terrible nightmare in the hospital bed with Damon's arms around the only thing there stopped my from going into a panic attack is Damon. I'm still shaking from my nightmare and Damon seems to notice and he holds me closer. I don't remember the nightmare only a name.. Hope.. I feel tears in my eyes thinking that name and I start to breakdown.

"Elena? What's wrong?" _He asks my concerned._

"I..I." _I start, but break into tears before I can say anything else, Damon gets up helping me into a sitting position holding me close. _"I had a nightmare." _I'm finally able to say._

"Tell me about it maybe I can help." _He says softly._

"I don't remember the dream, only a name. It made me feel empty and hurt. I remember hearing the name while I was in a coma it has been haunting me for a year." _I explain frighten still shaking._

"What was the name?" _He asks concerned as he caresses my arms to calm me down.._

"Hope." _I say simply and as soon as I say that Damon break down crying. _"Damon? What's wrong? What happened?" _I ask frighten unable to tell what suddenly made him cry._

"I don't know if you're ready to hear this." _He cries in pain._

"I don't understand." _I whisper and my heart burns from seeing him in pain.._

"Your amnesia is properly there because you can't handle everything there happened, so I can't tell you because I could make it all worse." _He cries in pain._

"You need to tell me, Damon. I need to know." _I insist not knowing what I just asked for._

"I'll tell you if you promise to stop me when it gets too hard for you to hear." _He says painfully. I wonder why he used when instead of if, like he knows that I'll stop him._

"I promise." _I say softly._

"The name there has been haunting you is a part of your past, Elena. You remembered something from before you went into a coma." _He starts sounding like he's in a lot of pain._

"So what does it mean?" _I ask frighten._

"Hope was the name that we were gonna name our daughter, Elena." _He says painfully looking into my eyes._

"What do you mean?" _I say painfully. Getting a bad feeling of where this is about to go._

"You were 8 months pregnant when you were in the car accident there put you into a coma, a drunk truck driver hit your car and you drove over Wickery Bridge into the water. When we got you out you were dead, we had to bring you back and you went into a coma, but our baby girl Hope, she died. She didn't make it." _He cries painfully from bringing it all back and I breakdown. _"She-." _He tries to continue, but I stop him._

"Don't continue." _I manage to say, he pulls me closer as we cry in each other's arms, I can't believe what he just told me. We lost our baby? I was gonna be a mother? I feel the pain take over my body and fill it up with sorrows._

"I know I shouldn't have told you." _He cries out in pain._

"It's okay, I just can't handle it." _I cry in pain._

"I know." _He says painfully holding me closer. We both lie down holding each other, my forehead is resting against his chest. We try to comfort each other, but we both end up falling asleep crying over the loss we both feel._

* * *

**So this is Chapter One, I hope you enjoyed and please review I love to hear your thoughts. :) I hope I'll see you next chapter. :)**

**Please check out my tow other Delena stories called 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now complete) and 'On The Island', if you're a fan of Klaroline then check out my one-shot called 'I Can't Forget You'. :)**

**If you like Austin & Ally then check out my two Auslly stories 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now complete) and 'My Stepbrother'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


	2. Love & Guilt

**Here is the Second Chapter of Real Love Is Timeless.**

**Please review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Love & Guilt**

* * *

I wake up in Damon's arms the next morning and I'm filled up with sorrows ones again, I lost my daughter because of some stupid drunk driver. If I knew who it was or remembered how he looks like, if I even saw it I would hunt him down and kill him.

He ruined my life by taking my baby's life and a year of mine when I was stuck in here not to mention the pain he put Damon and everyone there cares about me through. I would also have had my memory, I lost that too because of that driver, I hope he rots in hell with more pain than the one I have to go through not that I even think that's possible.

I get out of Damon's embrace because I want out of here and I want out now, I won't spend a second more of my life in this god forsaking place. I overheard Damon and Jeremy talking yesterday about the clothes that Damon brought for me to wear once I woke up so I get dressed in my own clothes.

It feels good knowing that I don't look like a patient anymore and I feel better wearing my own clothes again, I walk slowly outside to the parking lot where Damon brought me last night. My plan is to find the police station and figure out who that bastard who ruined my life is and where he is now so I can revenge my daughter.

_I'm about to walk again when Damon runs out in front of me. _"Elena, thank god! I woke up without you and I thought something bad happened to you." _He says trying to catch his breath._

"Something bad did happen to me, Damon! A drunk idiot killed my baby and ruined my life, now it's my turn." _I say angrily._

"Elena, calm down. I can tell you everything about him, but only if you follow me back to your hospital room." _He says trying hard to make me calm down._

"Fine." _I give in wanting to know who he is and where he is now. Damon leads me back inside and up to my room, we both sit down on the bed._

"The drunk drivers name is Doug McAllen, he was sent to prison after the accident and he got into a fight with one of the other prisoners, but he didn't know that the other prisoner had a knife. He's dead Elena, and if he wasn't I would have found a way to kill him with my bare hands." _Damon explains and I feel the anger disappear knowing that he would kill him too if he was alive._

"I hope he'll rot in hell." _I hiss._

"I do too, Elena. He took her from us and I wanted to make him pay, but someone else beat me to it." _He says full of hate and I know that he hates him as much as I do._

"Will you just hold me." _I beg not feeling so strong anymore. He puts his arms around me pull me close as he kisses my temple._

"I understand exactly what you feel, Elena, but please don't ever scare me like that again." _He says terrified and I realized just how scared I made him._

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm not really sure what got into me." _I say sadly._

"I know, you wanted to revenge our daughter and I'm not mad at you. It's just that I can't lose you too." _He says painfully._

"You won't, I might not remember you, but I feel something for you beyond gratitude. When you hold me I feel safe, I feel like I can trust you and I do in fact trust you. That's why I woke up from my coma, you were tense when the doctor came to see me and when he asked you to leave I forced myself to wake up because I trusted that you knew what was best." _I confess feeling my heart beating faster when he looks at me._

"Elena, I love you. You might not be ready to hear it, but I do. I could never love anyone else, but you." _He says passionately._

"I am ready to hear it, I already did hear it. I heard you talking to me yesterday before I woke up, you were telling me that you loved me and begging me to come back to you." _I say passionately._

"You heard that?" _He asks surprised._

"Yes, I did." _I say softly gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. I caress he cheek softly just wanted to let him know how much I do in fact care and I feel desperate to feel his lips on mine. I decide not to wonder how it'll feel like, but find out instead. I lean in to kiss him passionately and he doesn't hesitate to return the kiss, it's full of passion and love. _

_I pull him closer to me needing the comfort that he's bringing me, it feels so safe to be with him and when he kisses me, touches me even when he's just talking to me I feel sparks. He makes the pain go away for a while and he's making life a little bit easier._

_I don't know how long we've been kissing passionately when we pull away and I rest my head on his shoulder, he hold his arms protectively around me making me relax. I just want to stay in his arms forever because I don't think I would survive without him right now._

"You have no idea how much I've missed kissing you." _He says passionately holding me just a little bit closer._

"I can imagine." _I say kissing his cheek. _"There is something I need you to tell me." _I say quietly._

"What? I'll tell you anything you want to know." _He says softly._

"Did you have a funeral for Hope?" _I ask feeling tears in my eyes._

_He looks into my eyes. _"Yes, she was my daughter too and she deserved a funeral." _He says softly with a slight of pain in his eyes._

"Thank god, I couldn't stand the thought if her just being gone and forgotten like she never existed because she did." _I says softly trying not to let the pain consume me._

"I felt that too, I want to remember her as a good thing because she was, she was a miracle and she deserves to be remember no matter who much it hurts. She's still our daughter even though she's not here with us." _He smiles softly and I know that he loved her even though he barely got to know her. I know that I loved him before for sticking by me for never losing hope that I would come back, but right now I love him so much more._

"I do too, will you take me to her grave once they'll finally let me out of here?" _I ask softly needing to see it even though I know that I'll hurt._

"Yes, if you think you're ready I'll take you there." _He says softly._

"Thank you, Damon." _I say softly._

"I'll do anything for you, Elena. Please know that." _He says caressing my cheek._

"I know, you have done nothing, but proving that over and over again ever since I heard your voice." _I say softly._

"I was so scared when the doctor told me that you might have amnesia because some people turn out differently than they used to be, I was scared you wouldn't be you, but here you are just as sweet, loving, caring and compassionate person that you've always been." _He says passionately still caressing my cheek and I feel joy inside knowing that I didn't lose myself that I'm still me._

"It's hard not to love you because I do love you and I did the second I heard your voice. It's not hard for me to understand why I've been with you for 10 years." _I confess passionately. _

_He looks at me with shock, joy and happiness in his eyes. _"You love me?" _He asks vulnerably._

"Yes, I do. Please just kiss me." _I almost beg and I feel his lips on mine again filled with love and passion. None of us tries to deepen the kiss, we just kiss passionately not wanting to let go, I know that it shouldn't even be possible for me to love someone this fast, but I guess that the love I must have had for him before the accident is still there._

_We kiss for a long time before he pulls away resting his forehead on mine. _"I was so afraid that I would lose you." _He says softly and I can hear in his voice just how scared he had been._

"Never, do you hear me? It will never happen." _I say kissing him again passionately. We both lie down and I rest my head against his chest with his arms wrapped around me, I allow myself just to let go and relax in his arms._

_After around an hour the doctor enters. _"Hi, Elena? Can you tell me what the last thing you remember?" _He asks sweetly, Damon and I sit up._

"I remember waking up yesterday morning, but I was only able to hear, feel and smell. The only thing I remember from before that is my daughter's name, but both Damon and Jeremy was familiar to me when they were holding my hand." _I say trying hard not the cry thinking about my daughter._

"Okay, It's sounds like you'll remember over time, but of course I can't say for sure that you will, but I do have some good news for you. Physically your fine, so you're free to go home tomorrow as long as you come back here if there is any change." _He says and I smile weakly, I'm happy that I can at least get out of here._

"Thank you." _I say softly and he leaves again. _"Thank god I get to go home tomorrow." _I say happily._

"It'll be good to get out of here, so Elena, I need to ask if you want to stay with me, your brother or your friends?" _He asks softly._

"Where did I live before?" _I ask softly._

"We moved in together 5 years ago in a house close to your brother." _He says softly._

"I would like to stay with you, Damon. If it's okay with you." _I say softly._

"Of course it is, Elena. I would love nothing more than to finally bring you home." _He says kissing my temple._

"Do you mind calling my brother? I would like him to know that I'm okay and I'm ready to see him." _I say really wanting to meet my brother since I don't really remember him._

"I'm calling him now then." _He says softly dialing a number on his phone._

"Damon? Is she okay? She not dead-." _Jeremy panics._

"Easy buddy, she's okay and she's awake now, she want to see you." _Damon says cutting him off._

"I'll be there in a sec." _Jeremy says hanging up._

"He'll be here." _Damon says hugging me._

"I know, I heard him on the phone." _I giggle. Damon keeps holding me close and I hug him back loving how safe I feel with him. About five minutes later Jeremy stands in the door completely out of breath._

"Elena? Thank god." _He says hugging me and I hug him back still feeling something familiar about him. _"Are you okay?" _He asks once he's able to let go._

"I've had better days, but I'm alive." _I say softly._

"Jer, listen there's something you need to know about Elena." _Damon cuts in properly not wanting me to say it._

"What?" _He panics._

"Elena has amnesia, she doesn't remember anything." _Damon says a bit sadly._

"You don't remember me?" _He asks chocked._

"Sorry, but no. I regain some sort of conscience yesterday morning that let me listen in on everything you said and when you and Damon held my hand it felt familiar, I also remember my daughter's name, but nothing else." _I explain holding my tears back._

"I'm so sorry, Elena." _He says hugging me again._

"I know, but at least I get to go home with Damon tomorrow." _I smile._

"That's great, when did you wake up." _He asks with a weak smile._

"Late last night." _I confess and Jeremy turns around to look at Damon._

"Why didn't you call me?" _He asks a little mad._

"Because it was late and Elena was completely out of it, she wasn't ready to see anyone. I would have called you this morning, but-." _He says softly._

"I had a breakdown this morning, Damon was just protecting me." _I cut him off defending him._

"I understand, you always have been protecting her before anything else, that's how I know she's safe with you." _Jeremy says softly._

"It's one of my habits." _Damon teases._

"I'm just so happy to see you, maybe once you're ready you could come to my house where I can show you some pictures from your childhood." _Jeremy offers._

"I would love to." _I say softly. Jeremy stays for a couple of hours and the three of us eats dinner together while talking, it's dark outside when Jeremy decides to go home leaving Damon and I alone. Jeremy agreed to tell everyone that I'm awake, but that I need some time before I see them._

"Are you okay?" _Damon asks once we're alone again._

"Yes, it was nice to see, Jer. I was close with him wasn't I?" _I smile._

"Yeah, you used to see him every day, you two were inseparable." _He smiles._

"I thought so because I felt safe with him too like I can trust him with my life and I can't wait to see him again." _I say happily._

"Well it does seem like you remember the feelings you had before." _He says happily._

"I think I do because when I hear the voices of the people I apparently know it sound familiar to me." _I say happily._

"It's going the right way and I know that we're all gonna do everything we can to help you, in your tempo. You decide what you're ready for." _He says softly caressing my cheek._

"I can't believe I know so many amazing people." _I smile._

"Well this is Mystic Falls, everyone knows everyone around here, we're all like family." _He smiles._

"It does sound nice, but I do know one thing I'm ready for." _I say softly._

"What is that?" _He asks curiously._

"Kissing you of course." _I smirk kissing him passionately and he respond immediately by pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him just wanting and needing to be close to him. The kiss consumes me completely and I feel all lost in happiness, he makes me feel perfect and loved, but out of nowhere he moves away from me._

"I can't." _He whispers looking guilty as hell._

"What? I don't understand, Damon? What's wrong?" _I ask concerned._

"I don't deserve your love, Elena. I'm a bad person." _He says tearing himself up._

"No! Don't do that! You stayed here for a year with me and you've been taking care of me ever since I woke up. You're are NOT a bad person, you're my guardian angel." _I defend him._

"No, I'm not! All of this is my fault!" _He says painfully._

"You didn't drive the truck, Damon. You didn't do this." _I try to make him see sense._

"You don't understand, this is all my fault." _He says painfully._

"Tell me why you think that and let me decide." _I say softly not allowing him to put all of this on his shoulders._

"The last thing we did was fighting, Elena. We had a fight and you left driving to Caroline's because you didn't want to be in the house with me because I was being an ass to you." _He says putting all the blame on himself, but I don't agree with him._

"Tell me what we were fighting about, Damon." _I say softly._

"Your best friend Caroline and I didn't used to get along. I was out with Ric one of my best friends getting drunk at the grill the night of the accident and then your friend Blondie- I mean Caroline came in and we started fighting as we usually do, but then she told me that 'calling me Satan was an insult to Satan' and I lost it. I told her to mind her own business and stop trying to convince you that I was a wrong choice." _He says still completely out of it._

_I look at him waiting for him to continue. _"I yelled at her and insulted her because I was sick of her, she always hated me ever since we were kids and she never approved of us. I tried to get her to stop with that, but it didn't come out nice because I was drunk and she left really angry." _He stops looking down._

"Please, tell me the rest." _I say softly._

"I went back home after that and when I got home you already knew about it, then we started fighting because you were sticking up for your friend. I told you that she was bad news because she was trying to break us up and I was afraid to lose you. You got really angry after that saying that you were going to spend the night with her and got angry too yelling that you could just leave for all I care and you did." _He looks down._

"Then what happened?" _I ask taking it all in._

"15 minutes later you called me and I ignored your call, then after a half hour after that the police knocked at my door telling me that you were in a coma after you died and they had to bring you back." _He cries in pain sinking to the floor and I sink down on the floor with him crying._

"If I had just taken the call then maybe she would still be here and you wouldn't have went into a coma." _He cries in pain. _"I should have saved you." _He breaks down and I hug him pulling him closer._

"Damon! Listen to me, it wasn't your fault! You weren't driving the truck and you said I called you 15 minutes later so I must have been 15 minutes away. There was nothing you could have done, do you hear me! It's sounds to me like we were fighting because we love each other. I don't blame you, Damon. How could you have known? If I'm as stubborn as you I properly wouldn't have answered the phone either." _I say softly._

"You should blame me! I was an ass to you and you didn't deserve that." _He says still beating himself up._

"How can you not see what I see, Damon? You take care of me, protects me, telling me the truth and your feeling guilty because you yelled at me? I was properly as guilty as you in that fight." _I reason, but he won't even look up. I place my hands on his cheeks making him look up at me. _"I love you and I want you to stop blaming yourself." _I say softly before I kiss him passionately, but this time he doesn't push me away instead he pulls me closer. I kiss him with all the passion I got, to show him how wrong he is. How could I ever blame him for that. _

_He pulls away for a second. _"I love you, Elena." _He says passionately and I pull his lips back to mine holding him close leaving no space between our bodies._

_We kiss for a while before we pull apart. _"Are you okay, Damon?" _I ask worriedly._

"I am know thanks to you." _He says sweetly caressing my cheek, he gets up on his feet and helps me up._

"We should get some sleep." _I suggest tiredly._

"Yeah, that's a good idea." _He says softly, we lie down on the hospital bed and I cuddle close to him resting my head against his chest, we both drift off to sleep within minutes._

* * *

**So this is Chapter Two, I hope you enjoyed and please review I love to hear your thoughts. :) I hope I'll see you next chapter. :)**

**Please check out my tow other Delena stories called 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now complete) and 'On The Island', if you're a fan of Klaroline then check out my one-shot called 'I Can't Forget You'. :)**

**If you like Austin & Ally then check out my two Auslly stories 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now complete) and 'My Stepbrother'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


	3. Getting Home

**Here is the Third Chapter of Real Love Is Timeless.**

**Please review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Getting Home**

* * *

I wake up in Damon's arms the next morning and I remember that I finally get to go home today, that makes my just a little bit happier. I cuddle closer to him suddenly a memory comes back to me in a flashback and I close my eyes to see it, letting it in.

_I'm six years old, I'm on the beach with my dad and Damon. Damon already went into the water and I'm standing at shore looking at him._

_"Damon! It's cold how can you be out there?" I yell._

_"It's fun and not that cold, come on!" He yells back._

_"No! I won't!" I say stubbornly as he walk towards me and I start to laugh. "No! Damon, don't!" I say trying to run away, but his arms is around me fast lifting me up and he walks back in the water again. "No, it's cold! Let me down!" I laugh._

_"Fine!" He laughs letting me down into the cold water._

_"Damon! I meant at shore!" I yell hysterically._

_"That's not what you said." He laughs._

_"I'm gonna get you for that!" I yell before pulling him under water, but he pulls me down with him._

_"Looks like I got you too." He laughs._

_"Your mean!" I say crossing my arms._

_"Maybe, but you can't live without me." He teases while laughing at my expression before he splashes water on me and I do the same to him._

_I open my eyes and jump up. _"Damon, wake up." _I say trying to get him to open his eyes._

"What? It's still early." _He complains sleepily._

"I remembered something." _I say excitedly and he jumps up wide awake._

"What? What did you remember?" _He asks curiously._

"I was on the beach with you and my dad, I was six. We were fighting because I didn't want to go into the cold water and you carried me out there, we splashed water on each other." _I smile._

"I remember that you were so angry at me." _He laughs. _"This is amazing." _He smiles spinning me around before he kisses me and I kiss him back feeling happiness because I got a memory back._

"Maybe this means I'll get my memories back with time." _I say happily as I bring my lips back to his, we're interrupted by the doctor._

"Hi, Elena I came here to tell that you're free to go home now." _The doctor says sweetly._

"Thank you, but I wanted to ask something before I go, I just remembered a childhood memory, what does that mean?" _I ask with a smile._

"Well I can't say anything for sure, but it sounds like your memory will recover." _He smiles before he leaves the room._

"Let's go home, Elena." _Damon says happily packing all of our stuff before we walk to his car in the parking lot and I freeze once I see the car. Oh God! I didn't think of that._

"I can't." _I say frighten._

"What's wrong?" _Damon asks worriedly._

"I can't get in the car." _I say starting to shake and he hugs me._

"Yes you can, trust me. I'll bring you home safely." _He says softly leading me towards the car and I get in, he starts the car and drive slowly out of the parking lot. He keeps on driving slow and that makes me relax, after 15 minutes of slow driving he turns into a parking space in front of a beautiful house. He gets out of the car and opens the door for me, he puts an arm around me protectively as we walk to the front door._

_He opens the door and we walk inside, I look around. _"This is our house, Elena." _He says softly kissing my temple. Suddenly another lost memory comes back to my mind._

_I'm 20 years old standing in front of this house with Damon, we walk inside hand-in-hand, we look around in the whole house and we look at each other in agreement._

_"This is the perfect house for us." He says happily._

_"Yes! It's better than anything I could have imagined!" I say excitedly as he lifts me up and spins me around._

_"I already love this place." He says full of joy before his eyes darken. "We could put in through a test." He says huskily._

_"What do you have in mind." I tease._

_"Something like this." He says kissing me before he lifts me up and place me on the countertop, we kiss aggressively for a long time before we pull away. "Yep, it passed the test." He says happily._

_"I think it did too." I giggle._

_"It'll be perfect for when I'm cooking dinner for us and your sitting here watching me as I do, then I can kiss you easily." He kisses me again._

_"But then I might distract you and you'll burn our dinner." I tease knowing that he would be offended a little bit._

_"No, I can do both because I'm an amazing cook." He says cockily._

_"And you're so modest too." I say sarcastically._

_"I never claimed to be baby, but I promise when this house is ours I'll give you the most mind blowing night of your life." He seductively._

_"Can't wait." I giggle as I kiss him again._

_I wake up from my flash back with a big smile on my face and I take Damon's hand dragging him to the kitchen, I hop up on the countertop and he look surprised at me. _"What are you doing?" _He smiles._

"I remember the first time we saw this house, we were amazed. You wanted to test it like this." _I say pulling him closer with my legs around his waist until our lips meet. He holds me close as we kiss aggressively for a long time before I pull away. _"You said it passed the test." _I giggle and he smiles widely._

"Your remembering more and more, this is so amazing." _He says happily. _"That was one of the best days of my life." _He smiles._

"I know it sounds weird, but these memories comes back to me in flash backs like I'm watching the memory in my head." _I explain._

"It's amazing, I'm starting to think that you'll actually get all of your lost memories back." _He kisses me passionately._

"I know it's a little early to ask, but can you take me to Hope's grave? I need to see it, it's all I've been thinking about since you told me." _I ask hopefully._

"Elena are you sure you're ready to face that? You just woke up from a coma three days ago." _He says concern._

"I don't know, Damon, but I need it." _I confess._

"Okay, come with me." _He says softly taking my hand and leading me to the car, I'm still frighten of being in a car, but I want to see her grave more. The drive is slow and silent, Damon stops at a flower shop to buy flowers for our daughters grave, we drive for another five minutes before we arrive at the cemetery._

_We get out of the car and Damon takes my hand leading me to our daughters grave, when I see her name on the stone I start to cry sinking to the ground, it says:_

_Hope Gilbert Salvatore_

_June 16, 2013 - June 18, 2013_

_Loved Daughter & Our Miracle_

_It's wasn't real for me until I saw this because I don't remember yet, Damon sinks down beside me leaving the flowers at her grave, but suddenly I realize the stone said June 16, 2013 - June 18, 2013, she were alive?_

"Damon, why does it say June 16, 2013 - June 18 on her stone?" _I ask not sure I can handle the answer._

"I tried to tell you when you stopped me the other night." _He says sadly._

"What do you mean?" _I ask horrified._

"Hope didn't die instantly, Elena. She lived for two days where the doctors tried to save her, but in the end they couldn't. I got to hold our little girl, Elena. I had her in my arms, she was tiny and beautiful, I really thought that she would make it." _He cracks out before he breaks down crying and I cry harder._

"No! I should have died instead of her, she was so young!" _I break down. _"Why did I have to be stupid enough to drive that night, if I had stayed home then she would be here." _I cry like I would never stop and Damon hugs me._

"Elena, this wasn't your fault and you shouldn't have died instead of her, the drunk driver should, all of this is his fault! He shouldn't have been behind a wheel." _He says trying to comfort me, but knowing that my daughter lived for two days and I missed it, is just too much to handle._

_In all of my sorrows I remember another memory, I'm 17 this time and I'm sitting my parents stone a year after they died. I remember that my parents had the same age and the same birthday. _

_Grayson Gilbert & Miranda Sommers Gilbert_

_July 14, 1966 - May 23, 2006_

_Loving parents & friends. Will always be remembered for the goodness in their hearts._

_"I'm sorry! If I hadn't went to that stupid party instead of family night, then you wouldn't be dead right now! This is all my fault." I cry._

_I wake up from my flash back and I stand up remembering where their grave is, I start to run and I hear Damon following me yelling at me to stop, but I continue running until I reach their stone and I feel guilt consume me while I sink to the ground as I remember the accident their claimed their lives._

_I'm 16 years old and I'm at a high school party close to the woods, I get into a fight with my girlfriends Caroline and Bonnie._

_"What are you doing with Damon?" Caroline asks judging me._

_"God Care! Just let it go, I'm dating Damon because I love him and you really need to except that sooner rather than later!" I yell at her._

_"Caroline got a point, Elena. Damon is a bad boy, he will ruin you." Bonnie argues._

_"Just stop! Both of you! I would have told you if I knew you two would try to ruin it! I've been dating Damon for a year now and he has been nothing, but kind to me!" I yell wanting them to understand._

_"You've been dating that bastard for a year?" Caroline asks angrily._

_"Yes and I didn't tell either of you because I was afraid that you would act exactly like this!" I scream now furious._

_"Elena, you got to see what we see. He's been sleeping around for years, I mean he is three years older than us." Bonnie try to reason._

_"So? He haven't done that since we got together!" I argue._

_"Elena, please don't waste your life on him, he's nothing, but destruction." Caroline yells._

_"Stop! I'm not listening to this! I'm gonna go home, bye!" I yell before I run out of there calling my mom._

_"Hi honey, you okay?" She asks worriedly._

_"No! I got into a fight with Caroline and Bonnie, can you pick me up?" I ask not wanting to spend another second here._

_"Sure honey, your dad and I will be there in five." She says hanging up and I wait for five minutes before I see their car and I get in. "Hi honey, do you want to talk about it?" She asks softly._

_"No maybe when we get home, I just want to get out of here." I say and we start to drive home, when we drive over Wickery Bridge some animal runs out in front of the car and when my dad try to avoid it we drive off the bridge and into the water. _

_My mom is unconscious right away and my dad is banging on the window trying to get us out of the car, but it's no use and he turns to me, I know right there that we're not making it out alive and everything went black._

_I wake up again from the flash back with tears streaming down of my face and I feel Damon's hands around me. _"My parents died, it was my fault." _I say in tears._

"No, it wasn't your fault! You were still just a kid, Elena." _He says softly._

"Don't you understand, Damon? My parents died going over Wickery Bridge and Hope died when I drove over Wickery Bridge, both times I was the only one to survive. It must be my fault!" _I cry harder._

"No Elena, don't even say that! You can't blame yourself for an accident that wasn't your fault." _He says clearly getting scared for me. _"I think we should head home, this is not helping you." _He says helping me to my feet as I let him lead me to the car and he drives us home, we walk inside and sit down on the couch, I cuddle close to Damon seeking the comfort I feel around him and with his arms around me I feel safe again, I drift off to sleep fast exhausted after the breakdowns I had today._

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

I wake up in Damon's arms in our bed, in our house and I wonder how I got up here because the last thing I remember is lying on the couch in Damon's arms, but nothing after that. I cuddle closer to him just needing to be close to him, I'm still shaking after yesterday.

It was so hard to see my daughters grave and it made it all harder to figure out that she was in fact alive for two days, if that wasn't enough I also remembered losing my parents. My life is one big disaster, but at least I have Jeremy and Damon they make it a little easier for me.

"Are you okay?" _Damon asks worriedly and I turn around to look at him._

"I had better days, I'm even staring to miss when I didn't remember." _I say sadly._

"Elena, you just remembered the worst things there happened in your life, now I need to help you remember the good things because they are in there too." _He says kissing my softly._

"Do Caroline and Bonnie hate you?" _I suddenly ask remembering the fight I had with them before the car accident._

"Did you remember something?" _He says concerned._

"Yes, when I remembered the car accident with my parents I also remember fighting with them over my relationship with you, I just told them about us and they told me that you would break me." _I confess._

"They did hate me back then before we got together I was the kind of guy how slept with any girl, but never got into a serious relationship. I did that because I only wanted you, but I thought that you would never want me in the way I wanted you so I just kept myself from any relationship." _He explains._

"One day you caught me kissing with some random girl and I saw you running off so I followed you. When I got to you tears was steaming down your face and I didn't understand why, us being us we started to fight like we do and confessed our feelings for each other and we've been together ever since." _He smiles._

"We kept our relationship a secret because no one would approve because of the way I was acting before, but after a year you decided to tell Bonnie and Caroline at that party. They both hated me, but Bonnie came around quickly after seeing us together for around a year, Caroline wasn't convinced though and she hated me until just a few months ago because she finally realize how much I love you and that I would never leave you even when it's bad or tough, even if I had to wait forever I would." _He finishes and I kiss him passionately, I know he loves me, but I'm just now learning how much._

_I lie in Damon's arms thinking about what he told me, how we got together when suddenly I remember clearly. __I'm 15 years old and I have has a crush on my childhood best friend Damon Salvatore for around five years now, he's sometimes acting like he likes me too, but he never said anything. _

_I'm on my way to his house just wanting to see him and spend time with him again. I get to his house when I see him and a girl on the front porch, he kisses her! Tears are streaming down of my face and the second he sees me I run._

_I don't want to see him or talk to him right now after he just ripped my heart out, I run for a long time before I find myself standing in the woods by the tree Damon and I build a lair in with our dads a few years back, suddenly I hear someone breathing hard behind me and I turn around to see Damon._

_"Elena? What's wrong? Why did you run off like that? Why are you crying?" He asks concerned._

_"Don't act like you don't know, Damon!" I yell angrily._

_"I don't know why so tell me!" He yells back._

_"No! Just go away! I don't want to talk to you right now!" I scream._

_"No! Why are you mad at me?" He screams back._

_"Just go!" I say starting to walk away, but he grabs my wrist._

_"Don't walk away from me! We're best friends so just talk to me!" He screams in frustration._

_"Why do you even care! You have that girl so just leave and be with her!" I challenge._

_"I don't care about her, she's just a girl I fucked! I care about you!" He yell._

_"Why do you?" I say not screaming anymore._

_"Why do I what?" He asks confused._

_"Why do you sleep around like that? Why do you care about me?" I scream again not able to keep my temper down._

_"I sleep around because I can't have you! I don't want anyone else, not more than one night! And why do I care about you? I care because I've known you forever and because I love you." He screams back and I freeze, did he just say he loves me?_

_"What?" I say out of breath not believing my own ears._

_"I love you, Elena. I've loved you for years." He says softly._

_"As a friend?" I ask feeling stupid._

_"No, I love you more than that." He says softly._

_"Prove it!" I challenge him._

_"How?" He says confused._

_"You'll figure something out." I tease him turning around and about to leave when he grabs my wrist again making me face him. _

_He's much closer now than before, looking into my eyes looking for something. He suddenly remove my hair from my face and my heart speeds up, he leans in and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back instantly, I've been waiting for this for years, he gently push me against the tree._

_Our kiss gets heated almost instantly and we kiss intensely, he moves his hands to my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck with my fingers tingling in his hair. I jump up and locks my legs around his waist, he kisses me even more aggressively, but out of nowhere he stops and pulls away letting me down before looking into my eyes._

_"Why did you pull away." I ask hurt._

_"Because I love you, Elena. I don't want your first time to be like this, I don't want our first time together like this. Don't get me wrong it was hot, but you deserve better, I won't take advantage of you." He says with eyes full of love._

_"I love you too, Damon. I've loved you for a long time, I just never thought you could feel the same way about me." I confess._

_"How can I not, Elena? I've always loved you and it has gotten stronger everyday ever since I first saw you." He confesses passionately and I kiss him._

_"It was killing me not to tell you how I felt." I say softly._

_"I know." He says and I know that he feels it too. "Elena, would you like to go on an official date with me on Friday? I'll arrange the perfect date." He asks softly._

_"Yes of course I will, but there's a long time until Friday." I pout._

_"I know, maybe we could make the time go faster by making out in secret because that is hot." He smirks._

_"I forgot how charming you were." I tease before I kiss him passionately letting everything around me disappear as the kiss consumes me._

_I smile widely when I come back from another flash back and I look up at Damon. _"I remember our first kiss, the one you just told me about, it came back. You were so sweet not wanting to take advantage of me, you always makes me happy and gives me something every day that makes me want to live." _I say softly with love shining through my eyes._

"What's that?" _He asks passionately caressing my cheek._

"Your love." _I say before I kiss him letting all of my love shine through the kiss._

* * *

**So this is Chapter Three, I hope you enjoyed and please review I love to hear your thoughts. :) I hope I'll see you next chapter. :)**

**How do you like the flash backs of their past? Please tell me what you think? :)**

**Please check out my tow other Delena stories called 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now complete) and 'On The Island', if you're a fan of Klaroline then check out my one-shot called 'I Can't Forget You'. **

**If you like Austin & Ally then check out my two Auslly stories 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now complete) and 'My Stepbrother'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


	4. Our Third Date

**Here is the Forth Chapter of Real Love Is Timeless.**

**Please review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Our Third Date**

* * *

Damon and I get up after kissing for a long time, we walk to the kitchen where Damon starts to make pancakes for breakfast as I sit on the countertop watching him. He's so handsome when he stands here in the kitchen cooking for us, I understand perfectly why I said yes to marring him.

"You're too damn distracting for your own good." He flirts as he stand between my legs and I kiss him softly.

"I like this countertop." I say happily.

"Oh, I know." He kisses me again.

"Damon?" I moan as he kisses my neck.

"Yes?" He teases.

"What's the thing you said about doing two things at once? Because it looks to me like our breakfast is about to burn." I giggle.

"Shit! I forgot!" He curses and run over to the stove flipping the pancakes over. "Just in time." He smirks. "As I said you're way too distracting for me to focus on anything, but you." He says turning off the stove before he comes back over to me and I giggle. "Where were we?" He says seductively.

"I do think you were standing closer." I flirt as he stands between my legs again. "And I think it was something like this." I say claiming his lips and his response is immediate. I know even thought he doesn't say it that he's almost desperate to do more than just kissing, but for some reason I just can't. I mean I do want to, but I just can't so I pull away. "Let's eat, I'm starving." I smile and he nods and I see the disappointment on his face even though he tries to hide it as we sit down to eat, we eat in silence, but I feel the tension between us. I know what he wants and that I want it to, but somehow I'm scared.

"I wanted to ask you something." I say softly.

"You can ask me anything." He says sweetly.

"The tree house we build together with our dads is it still there?" I ask curiously.

"Yes it's still there." He smiles.

"Can we go out there today?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course we can, let's go right after breakfast." He smiles, we eat the rest of our breakfast before we get dressed properly for a trip out to the woods. Damon still drives slow with me in the car and I really appreciate it because he really makes me feel safe. He stops the car and I follow him into the woods, we walk for around five minutes before we stop and I recognize the place. "Here we are, let's go up." He smiles.

We climb up the of the ladder until we're in our lair and the second I see the inside of it another memory comes back to me.

_I'm still 15 as last time and I'm about to go on my third date with Damon, I have no idea where he's taking me, I'm dressed in a beautiful white dress with a flower pattern._

_I run downstairs the second I hear the doorbell knowing that it'll be Damon, we still haven't told anyone that we're dating. We have been sneaking around behind everyone's backs and making out in secret when no one would see, I think it exciting and hot. My parents left for a dinner with some of their friends and my brother is with his friends so as long as we don't stay here too long no one will notice._

_Damon told me that it would be a overnight thing so I had to bring pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow so it wouldn't look like we had been on a date once he brought me home tomorrow. Damon and I have had a lot of sleepovers so it didn't seem suspicious to anyone._

_I fix my hair before I open the door to see him standing there in a dark blue shirt and black jeans, he still looks irresistible to me and he kisses me sweetly. "Are you ready to go?" He asks softly._

_"Yes, I am." I say grabbing my jacket and my bag as he leads me outside and I see a beautiful blue Camaro. "Wow! That car is amazing." I smile._

_"I just bought it yesterday, I wanted you to be the first one to see it. My family haven't even seen it yet." He smiles._

_"I honored." I smile widely as he opens the door for me._

_"You'll need to wear this." He says covering my eyes. "I want this to be a surprise." He says softly and I giggle. He's just so sweet all the time and I'm falling for him even more every time I see him like it was even possible._

_"Okay." I agree deciding to let him do this his way instead of fighting him on it as I normally would have done, it's weird even though we fight all the time, we still love each other after. We drive for around 10 minutes before he stops the car and I'm wondering where he could have brought me._

_He opens the door for me, helping me out of the car and remove the bandage from my eyes, I see that he brought me too our lair in the woods. "I know, just follow me up." He says noticing my reaction, I have no idea why he brought me here, but I follow anyway._

_He gets up first and helps me get up when I get inside I see that he has brought dinner up here and decorated the place with candles it's beyond romantic. "Wow, this is amazing." I smile widely._

_We sit down and eat when I taste the food I know for sure he cooked it himself, Damon is an amazing cook and he's family is from Italy, I think it's in his blood to be able to cook like this and I love it. We eat in comfortable silence enjoying the food gazing into each other's eyes and once we're done Damon packs it away before he presses play on this iPod that he bought._

_The lair is filled up with romantic music as he walks over to me holding out his hand and I take it, he pulls me close. "Do you remember how much you wanted to learn how to dance when you were ten?" He whispers softly._

_"Yes I begged you to teach me." I smile at the memory._

_"I promised I would, but the thing is I had no idea how to dance so I've been taking lessons ever since so I could teach you as I promised." He says spinning me around perfectly and I look at him in surprise._

_"You took lessons for five years just to teach me?" I ask softly._

_"Yes, I didn't want to break my promise to you." He says soft with eyes full of love and passion._

_"Why didn't you tell me how you felt about me before?" I ask softly._

_"Because I think you're too good for me, Elena." He confesses._

_"It's not true, Damon. You're too good for me and it's a miracle to me that you feel what I do." I say softly._

_"You're my miracle, Elena." He says spinning me around again._

_"I love you, Damon." I say full of love._

_"I love you, Elena." He says kissing me passionately and I wrap my arms around his neck, he brings his hands to my waist pulling me closer with no space between us. I make a decision at this moment because I know he wants me as much as I want him, it's no secret that I already wished that he would be my first and I have wanted him to be ever since Caroline, Bonnie and I talked about it, I just never told them about my feelings for Damon._

_I slowly bring my hands to his chest loving the feeling of his abs under my hands, I start to undo the first button on his shirt, but before I can undo the next one he pulls away. "Elena, are you sure you want to do this? Don't feel like you have to because you don't and I don't expect you to, I can wait for as long as you need." He assure me softly._

_"Damon, I wouldn't be undoing your shirt if I wasn't ready, I love you, that's all I need and I know you love me too so please, don't turn away from me now." I say moving closer to him again caressing his cheek._

_"I want you bad, Elena, but I could never forgive myself if I hurt you." He says almost painfully._

_"I want you, I always wanted you. I want you to be my first and my last." I confess and I see his eyes darken with pure lust._

_"I regret now sleeping with all the girls' I've slept with because I always wanted you to be my first, but also my last. Can we just pretend that you'll be my first?" He asks passionately._

_"To me it will always feel like it, we can pretend that I'm your first as well as your mine." I say as he kisses me again and I continue where I left off unbuttoning his shirt and I push the shirt off him onto the floor, I almost stare at him for a moment before he kisses me seeking for the zipper on my dress._

_I kiss his neck as he unzips my dress letting it fall to the floor and this time he almost stares at me. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He says looking up and down of my body, I blush furiously before I continue kissing his neck as he unlocks my bra letting it fall to the floor. _

_I unlocks his pants before pushing them down along with his boxers and I blush furiously again when I see his excitement, he kisses me again knowing that I'm nervous. The kiss makes my forget my fears again as I run my hands through his hair, I already adored his beautiful black raven hair._

_He kisses my neck softly before he pulls away slightly. "Now would be the last chance to stop if you changed your mind." He says looking into my eyes clearly searching for a sigh that I want to stop._

_"I didn't change my mind, please just kiss me." I beg trying to pull him closer and he gives in without hesitation, we lie down on the mattress that he brought up here the first time we slept here. He places soft kisses down on my body until he gets to my last remaining clothes, my panties._

_He slowly pulls them off before he kisses my body all the way up again until our lips meet, he kisses me for a long time before he puts on a condom and guide himself to my entrance looking into my eyes making sure that I'm not backing out before he push he tip inside._

_I gasp at the contact looking into his eyes assuring him that I'm fine, he moves forward slowly one inch at the time before he gets to the barrier. He looks at me again there is concern in his eyes his so afraid of hurting me. "Damon, It's okay, I know it'll hurt at first, but I trust you and I want this." I say softly._

_He kisses me as he push through the barrier and it hurts like hell, but I stop myself from screaming knowing that it would freak him out. I can't stop the tears from falling and he wipes them away looking into my eyes again. "Are you okay?" He says concerned._

_"Yes, it just hurts a little bit." I confess._

_"You can tell me to stop at anytime if it gets too much, okay?" He says worriedly._

_"I know and I trust you." I say kissing him as he slowly starts to move in and out of me, it really hurts, but after a minute I don't feel the pain anymore. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him as I start to move with him letting our hips meet every time. _

_I get into it faster than I thought I would, I feel so safe and comfortable with him. He brings pleasure to my whole body a feeling I never felt before and he kisses my neck making it even more pleasurable. I let the feeling consume me and I get even more and more into it._

_I feel a tickling feeling in my stomach as I bring his lips to mine getting a little more aggressive moving my hips to collide with his causing him to go deeper than before. I moan into his mouth and I know it's turning him on even more, the tickling feeling takes over my body making me shake in pleasure and as I start to call his name in pleasure, he kisses me softly as we find our release together._

_He rests his forehead against mine as we both try to catch our breaths, I bring his lips back to mine kissing him with all I got. He rolls out of me taking off his condom and lie beside me pulling a blanket over our bodies, I can see the love and passion in his eyes and that makes me love him even more._

_"Wow! That felt amazing." I say almost shocked that I could even feel that way._

_"I know, I've never felt anything like this before, I mean sure I've been with a lot of girls, but this feeling I had this pleasure I felt with you I never felt with any of them." He confesses passionately and I smile widely._

_"Then we don't have to pretend that this was yours first time because it was." I say happily._

_"It definitely was." He agrees._

_"Maybe we should go to sleep." I suggest tiredly._

_"Yeah." He says kissing me again before he pulls me closer and I cuddle even closer to him as he puts his arms around me, we drift off the sleep almost instantly._

_I wake up in Damon's arms the next morning remembering the incredible night we spend together last night and I couldn't be happier. I turn around so I'm facing him and I cuddle closer to him resting my head against him chest._

_I lie there for around 15 minutes before he wakes up and we gaze into each other's arms before I break the eye contact to kiss him. "Good morning beautiful." He smiles._

_"Good morning." I smile back._

_"No regrets?" He asks nervously._

_"Not at all, you?" I smirk._

_"Never." He assures and our lips meet again. "We should get up." He says about to move when I pull him back._

_"No, not yet." I pout and he lie back down._

_"What should we do then?" He smirks and I'm well aware what he's suggesting._

_"I have an idea." I say seductively._

_"Sounds intriguing, please do tell." He smirks._

_"I'll rather show you." I flirt running my finger up and down of his chest._

_"I love that idea." He smirks as I kiss him and he responds immediately as we went for round two._

_We finally get out of 'bed' and get dressed even though none of us really wanted to, but if we didn't it would seem suspicious to my parents and we kinda enjoyed sneaking around for a while before we tell people about us, it would also get Damon a chance to improve his image._

_Damon also brought homemade pancakes for breakfast he's just so thoughtful, we eat in comfortable silence before he drives me home. He walks me to the porch and we both look around to see if anyone could see us, but when we didn't see anyone we kissed passionately before Damon went to his car and I walked inside with a goofy smile on my face._

I wake up from my flash back smiling all goofy as I did that day, I'm wondering now what I'm afraid of, but somehow I still don't feel ready and I'm starting to think it's because of the loss I feel over our daughter because it's with me every second of every day.

"Damon, I remembered another memory." I say softly.

"What did you remember?" He asks curiously and I smile.

"Our third date where you brought me here, you just got your Camaro and we made love here for my first time, our first time." I smile.

"I remember, I was so scared of hurting you and I was convinced that I was bad for you, but you refused to let me feel that way. It was one of the best days of my life, but then again every day I get with you is a gift." He says passionately.

"How did I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as you in my life?" I ask no one in particular before I kiss him softly. "Damon, I know how much you want me and how much you want to do more than kissing, but I'm just not ready yet. I'm so sor-." He cuts me off.

"Don't be sorry, Elena. You've been through a lot, you don't have to explain anything to me. I meant what I said the first time we made love, I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. I love you and that will always be enough for me because I can't and I won't lose you." He assure me.

"I love you too, Damon. I always will." I kiss him again with all of my love. We lie down on the mattress together cuddling closer to each other feeling the comfort we're bringing each other.

"So your brother texted my asking if you wanted to visit him today." He says after an hour.

"I do really want to see him today." I smile.

"I'll text him back that we're on our way." He says softly and we get up, we walk back to his car and he drives me to Jer's, I remember the house from the flash back I had earlier, I lived here before with my parents and Jeremy. We walk to the front door and Jeremy opens the door before we even get a chance to knock and he hugs me.

"Elena, I've missed you." He says happily. "Come in." He smiles.

"Elena, maybe I should go home so you can have some alone time with your brother." Damon suggests.

"Only of you want to, I love being near you." I smile.

"I always want to be with you, Elena. I just think you needs this." He says sweetly.

"Okay." I agree.

"Just call me when you want to go home." He smiles.

"I will." I say kissing him softly before he leaves and I walk inside with Jeremy.

"So Bonnie and Caroline is about to go on a shopping trip, do you want to say hi before they leave or do you want to wait?" Jeremy asks sweetly.

"I'm ready to see them." I say feeling brave. "Will you stay with me?" I ask nervously and he nods leading me to the living room, I immediately recognize them from the party when I fought with them.

"Elena! Thank god! It's so good to see you." Caroline says happily giving me a hug and I get the comfortable feeling like I know her, she's familiar to me as someone I can trust.

"Hi Elena, I'm so happy to see you." Bonnie says happily hugging me as well and I get the familiar feeling again and I know I trusted her before too.

"Good to see you girls too." I smile.

"You remember us?" They asks at the same time and Caroline is almost jumping in happiness.

"Yes, I remember you, but only from the party where we fought because I told you about Damon and none of you liked it. I do however feel familiar about both of you like I can trust you." I explain.

"It's true that I didn't like Damon at all, but after seeing you two together for a while he won me over." Bonnie confesses.

"I didn't like him either and he properly told you that we fought at the bar the day of the accident and I feel ashamed because I did try to break you up and I twisted the whole story to make you mad at him, I feel so responsible for what happened." Caroline says guiltily.

"Don't feel guilty, yes you were wrong in what you did, but it doesn't make it your fault, I'll tell you what I told Damon, you didn't drive the truck so it's not your fault." I assure her.

"You have always been so sweet, understanding and forgiving. You're still you! I do need to tell you that I'm sorry, I was so wrong about Damon he loves you more than life and he stuck by you never leaving the hospital if he could help it, I actually like him now." She confesses.

"I'm happy to know that I'm still me, Damon said that too and yes you really were wrong about Damon. He's the only reason that I can even stand here right now." I confess with a weak smile.

"I know, Bonnie and I are gonna go and give you some time with Jeremy. When you feel like it we can take a girls' days again just the three of us like we used to." She smiles.

"I would love that." I agree, I hug them both before they leave and I turn to look at Jeremy.

* * *

**So this is Chapter Four, I hope you enjoyed and please review I love to hear your thoughts. :) I hope I'll see you next chapter. :)**

**So this is only my second time writing a sex scene and it's a little hard for me to write, but I try my best. :) Please tell me how I did. :)**

**Please check out my tow other Delena stories called 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now complete) and 'On The Island', if you're a fan of Klaroline then check out my one-shot called 'I Can't Forget You'. **

**If you like Austin & Ally then check out my two Auslly stories 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now complete) and 'My Stepbrother'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


	5. A Lot Of Memories Part One

**Here is the Fifth Chapter of Real Love Is Timeless.**

**Please review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Lot Of Memories Part One**

* * *

_Caroline and Bonnie just left the house and I'm sitting on the couch with Jeremy._ "I'm so happy that you wanted to come over today." _He smiles._

"Me too, I really missed you." _I say honestly hugging him._

"Do you want to see some family albums? It might help you remember." _He asks sweetly._

"Yes, I would love to." _I smile and he gets up and returns with some family albums. He shows me some pictures of our parents, of all of us on vacation and my aunt Jenna and her husband Ric, suddenly I remember the day I woke up in the hospital after the car accident with my parents._

_I'm 16 years old and I've just been in an accident with my parents on Wickery Bridge, I wake up in a hospital bed with Damon on one side, Jeremy on the other and Jenna in a chair nearby my bed, I'm confused and I don't remember how I got here._

_"Damon." I say softly and he looks up at me with tears in his eyes._

_"Elena, thank god! How are you feeling?" He asks worriedly._

_"It hurts a bit, but I'm fine. How did I get here?" I ask confused as Jeremy and Jenna wakes up and look concerned at me._

_"You don't remember?" Jenna asks worriedly._

_"No, the last thing I remember is the fight I had with Caroline and Bonnie at the party." I confess._

_"You parents came to get you and you were in an accident on Wickery Bridge, you barely made it out alive." Jenna says in tears._

_"Where is mom and dad?" I ask getting a terrible feeling in my stomach._

_"They didn't make it out of the car." Jenna cries._

_"Jeremy?" I say in tears._

_"They're dead, Elena." He says in tears._

_"No! They can't be! This is all my fault! I should have died instead of them." I cry._

_"No! Don't ever say that! I can't live without you!" Jeremy says hugging me. "I need you, Elena. I can't even tell you how happy I am to see you here wake and alive." He smiles weakly and I blame me self even more, he lost his parents because of me._

_"I'm gonna move back to Mystic Falls and live with you." Jenna says trying to comfort me, but it's no use. After an hours of crying Jenna and Jeremy walks out for some air._

_"I'm so sorry, Elena." Damon says painfully._

_"I don't deserve to live." I cry and he holds me tight to his body._

_"Don't even think that! They loved you and this is not your fault, I don't want you to blame yourself." He says caressing my cheek._

_"It is my fault, I should have stayed home." I cry._

_"It wasn't you fault." He repeats. "Elena, I love you and I'm going to help you get through all of this, I'll always be here for you." He kisses my temple._

_"I love you too, you're always here for me." I say passionately bringing his lips to mine, I just need him. I always feel so safe with him. "Will you lie up here with me? I feel so safe with you." I almost beg._

_"Of course I will." He says before he lie down beside me holding me close._

_"How long have I been out after the accident?" I ask after an hour of just lying in each other's arms._

_"It happened on May 23 and today is June 20, so almost a month." He says sadly._

_"I've been out for a month?" I ask chocked._

_"Yes, I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up, I can't and won't live without you." He says painfully._

_"I'm here now and I'm never leaving you." I assure him as much as I feel pain and sorrows from losing my parents I still love Damon, I turn around to face him and I kiss him before he has a chance to talk. Suddenly Jenna and Jeremy walks in._

_"Elena?" Jeremy asks concerned. "What the hell Damon! She's hurting and you just used it to make a move on her?" Jeremy asks angrily and Damon looks hurt._

_"It's not like that, Jer. Damon and I have been dating for a year, we just kept it a secret from everyone. I was fighting with Caroline and Bonnie because I told them that I'm dating Damon." I confess._

_"You two have been dating for a year?" Jenna cuts in surprised._

_"Yes, I love her." Damon says simply and I feel my heart warm up hearing him tell people without hesitation._

_"And I love him, I always have." I confess passionately._

_"Finally!" Jenna smiles weakly. "I just knew something was going on between you two, it has been so obvious for years." She giggles, but with sorrows behind her eyes._

_"If you ever hurt her you know I'll kill you right?" Jeremy asks protectively._

_"I know, but I won't I love her, I always have." He kisses my cheek._

_"You better not!" Jeremy warns._

_I wake up from my flash back. _"I just remembered the day I woke up after the accident with my parents, I remember Jenna." _I smile._

"That's good, Elena. Jenna can't wait to see you." _Jeremy smiles._

"I really can't wait to see her either." _I say happily._

"I can call her if you like?"_ He asks sweetly._

"If you don't mind." _I smile._

"I don't, can I let Ric come with her too? He's her husband and he's worried about you too." _He asks softly._

"Of course." _I smile._

"I'll go call them and then I'll b back." _He says before walking out dialing a number and after like a minute he's back. _"They'll be here shortly." _He smiles. We spend the time waiting on walking around in the house, Jeremy tells me stories about when we were kids and I start to remember a lot from my childhood, my childhood was good._

_I always had Caroline and Bonnie we were always together, I remember our girl times together, my parents, Jeremy and Jenna was always there too. I remember our game nights, our vacations, our time together. I remember Jenna telling Jer and I that she' dating our history teacher Ric when I was 17 and of course I remember spending a lot of time with Damon we were inseparable when our parent grounded us for breaking the rules we would sneak out, we even ran away once to the lair._

_Damon and I always fought a lot like he told me, sometimes it was so bad that if it had been someone else I don't think that we would be able to make up again, but Damon and I always did. We would be so mad at each other, screaming and yelling, but after an hour or two one of us would come to the other's house and apologize._

_I never really had a boyfriend before Damon, I had a lot of guys coming on to me, but Damon always tried to protect me and scared them off, since I was in love with him I didn't mind not at all because it made me feel important, loved, protected, safe and I always knew I had him whenever I needed him._

_I'm 15 and it's just before Damon and confessed our feelings for each other, I went to a party with Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan. I'm standing at the bonfire as a guy named Mason came onto me._

_"Elena, good to see you." He says looking up and down of me._

_"Mason." I say politely._

_"So are you up for some fun?" He asks putting and arm around me._

_"I don't think so." I say as polite as I can pushing his arm off me._

_"Oh come on, you know you want to." He kisses my neck and I try to move away, but before I can say anything someone pulled him away from me._

_"Damon." I say happily and he puts an arm around me, I lean in close to him._

_"You can run along now Mason she's not interested." He says protectively holing me even closer._

_"She can answer for herself." Mason argues._

_"I'll make it easy, I'm not interested, Manson." I say as polite as I can._

_"See? Now leave." Damon almost threatens and Mason walks away. "You okay?" He asks kissing my cheek._

_"I'm fine." I blush wishing it was my lips instead of my cheek he was kissing._

_"Good because if he hurt you I'll have to beat him up." He says seriously._

_"No need for that, thank you for saving me." I smile._

_"I would never let that pig anywhere near you." He says protectively._

_I remember our first date just after we confessed our feelings, he invited me to his home the Salvatore boardinghouse because his parents is out of town with his brother Stefan. I got my parents to drive over there, the cover story is that Damon doesn't want to be alone in that big house so of course I got to go and my parents didn't even come inside._

_Damon opens the door for me leading me to the dining room where he cooked an Italian meal for us and it smells amazing, he decorated the table with flowers and candles, it's so romantic and I'm falling more in love with him every moment we spend together._

_"Damon, this is just perfect." I say impressed before I kiss him passionately._

_"I was hoping you would think so, sometimes I can't even believe that this is real, our first date and that you're here because you love me as much as I love you." He says softly._

_"It's real, Damon. I love you and that will never change." I kiss him again finding it hard to believe how much he loves me._

_"You hungry?" He asks caressing my cheek._

_"With the way you cook? Always." I giggle as we sit down and eat, after dinner we clean up because we never know when his parents and Stefan will return._

_"Want to go to my room and watch a movie? I'll even let you pick the movie." He smirks._

_"With an offer like that how can I refuse?" I flirt as we walk upstairs to his room and I pick out 'The Vow', I see Damon rolling his eyes at my choice of movie, but he doesn't complain. We lie down on his bed cuddling close to each other and I just love this side of Damon, I never knew he could be like this. We drift off the sleep in each other's arms right after the movie ends and the feeling of love consumes me._

_I wake up the next morning in Damon's bed alone and just as I'm about to get up to look for him he enters with breakfast in his hands. "Good morning beautiful, I thought we could do breakfast in bed." He smirks._

_"Sounds amazing, but then you will need to come over here and join me." I smirk back, he walks over to me and get into bed as he puts the breakfast in front of us, we eat the waffles he made in bed and this date couldn't have been more perfect._

_I remember our second date it was right after the first date like a week later, I'm still fifteen and no one knows about us and weirdly enough no one seems suspicious at all. Damon told me that this date would be out of town and that I should wear something elegant._

_He borrowed his parents' car and picked me up at five, lucky for me no one was home otherwise they would have figured it out. I'm wearing a long elegant silver dress with matching shoes and I can almost see Damon jaw drop when he sees me._

_"Wow Elena, you look absolutely stunning." He says completely out of breath._

_"Thank you and you look so handsome." I giggle as I kiss him passionately before he leads me to the car, we drive for around an hour before he stops the car. He opens the door for me leading me inside, it's a beautiful Italian restaurant because he knows I love Italian food. _

_"Hi, I booked a table under the name Salvatore." He says politely as the waiter shows us to a private room decorated with candles and flowers, he pulls out the chair for me._

_"Wow Damon, I can't believe that you brought me here, it's beautiful and romantic." I giggle._

_"I'll do anything for you." He says touching my hand and I smile._

_"I know you will, Damon." I say softly, I let him order for us since he always know what I like even when I don't and once again he was right because the food is amazing, I've never tasted it before, but I love it. After dinner he brought me to a lookout point near Mystic Falls where we looked at the stars together._

_"I've been wanting to bring you here ever since I found this place a few weeks ago." He kisses me softly._

_"I'm happy you did." I smile._

_"I brought some clothes so we could change into something more comfortable and a lot less suspicious." He says giving me a top and a pair of jeans, I always had clothes at his place. "I'll turn around." He says nicely._

_"You don't have to you know, we changed clothes around each other before." I flirt._

_"I know, but it would make it harder for me to stay away from you." He reasons._

_"I don't want you to stay away." I confess._

_"You are really gonna torture me aren't you? I'm trying to be a gentleman." He smirks._

_"You're forgetting that I fell in love with who you are not a polite gentleman." I flirt, I'm really getting tired of this defending my honor thing and I decide to make it as hard for him as I can._

_"I know, but it means everything to me that I do this right, that I treat you the way you deserve." He reasons and I do think it's cute, but I decide to at least tease him._

_"Fine, then can you at least unzip my dress?" I ask because I know it will make it harder for him._

_"Sure." He agrees and I turn my back to him, the second I feel his hands on my neck I almost go crazy because I know that he's playing me as well. He unzip my dress painfully slow touching my skin all the way down to my lower back and as soon as he lets go I turn around to look at him, he's just smirking at me and I know what I need to do to remove that smirk from his face._

_"You are a tease." I pout._

_"Oh, you started it." He laughs._

_"Maybe I did." I smirk removing my dress without a warning and he's smirk is gone instantly as he's eyes stare at me all too willingly._

_"Who is the one teasing now?" He says unable to hide how much he's fighting himself whether or not to give in._

_"If you tease, I can tease." I say seductively moving closer to him until our lips meet and I have no idea if I'll win this or if he's too stubborn. I feel his hands on my waist and it looks like he's playing along so I move closer until I'm sitting on his lap only wearing a black bra and matching panties there shows a lot._

_I can already feel his body reacting to mine as I pull his jacket and shirt off him, I start to run my hands up and down of his chest. I know he wants me as much as I want him and I love him so much that I just want to give him what he wants._

_"Elena, please. We have to stop otherwise I won't be able to." He says painfully and I know he wants this, but he's so stubborn._

_"I don't want you to stop, I want this, I want you." I say before I kiss his neck._

_"God! I want this too, I want you, but not like this. I can't let your first time be like this." He says stubbornly._

_"I know you don't, but I do." I try to convince him._

_"No, you'll remember this for the rest of your life and I don't want you to regret it." He says before making me sit back on my seat. "Please put some clothes on." He says determent._

_"Okay fine! If you don't want me as much as you wanted the other girls you've been with then it's fine." I say angry and hurt as I put the top and the jeans on getting out of the car in purring rain, I don't know why it suddenly affected me this much, but it did._

_"Elena! Stop! You know that's not true, I never wanted any of them. You know I never been in a relationship. The difference between you and them is that I love you, I see a future with you. I never did with any of them because I've always wanted you." He says as he run after me in purring rain grabbing my wrist._

_"Then why do you keep turning me down?" I ask confused._

_"Because I want your first time to be perfect." He argues stubbornly._

_"I know you, Damon! There's more to it than that!" I yell._

_"Fine! I'm scared! Elena! We've been friends forever and I can't lose you, sometimes being a couple changes things and tear people apart." He confesses and I can see the truth, he thinks I'm gonna leave him at some point._

_"Damon, listen to me! I love you and I'm not going to leave you, just now we're fighting like we always have. I'm scared too, scared that you'll find someone better than me and realize that you never wanted to be with me in the first place." I confess almost in tears and he pulls me closer kissing me passionately._

_"That will never happen! No one is better than you! I've loved you as long as I remember even back when we were kids and I didn't understand the feeling yet." He says as he pinned against the car kissing me softly, we soaking wet, but I don't care. I jump up locking my legs around his waist, we kiss like that for a long time before he lets me down._

_"I've loved you too since before I understood the feeling." I confess gazing into his dreamy blue eyes._

_"I wish I had told you how I felt sooner." He confesses. "But let's get in the car before we both catch a cold." He laughs._

_"I think we will anyway, but it's totally worth it." I giggle and we get in the car, Damon finds some blankets and I take the wet clothes off before wrapping a blanket around me and Damon does the same._

_"Maybe we could sleep at my place, my parents won't be up, but yours will totally suspect that something is going on." He laughs._

_"Good idea." I agree, Damon drives to his place and I text my parents to let them know that I'm staying at the Salvatore's, we hurry to Damon's room because we don't want to be caught wearing blankets only especially not by Stefan because as it turns out he has a crush on me._

_He really tried to win me over and he asked me on dates, he got really hurt when I had to tell him that I only saw him as a friend, but it would have hurt him more to tell him that I'm in love with his brother._

_When we get to Damon's room we both get dressed before lying down on his bed in each other's embrace and we fall asleep instantly. We wake up next morning when Stefan enters Damon's room in the morning gasping loudly._

_"Stefan? What are you doing in my room?" Damon demands._

_"I came to wake you, what is Elena doing in your arms in your bed?" He asks with jealousy dripping from his words._

_"She was sleeping." Damon says annoyed._

_"Is this why you said no to me? You're with my brother?" He asks hurt._

_"No, I wasn't with Damon when you asked me out, but I was madly in love with him." I confess carefully. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I didn't want to lead you on or hurt you, you weren't supposed to find out this way." I explain._

_"I can't believe this!" He says hurt._

_"Sorry, but please, don't tell anyone we're trying to keep it a secret for right now." I beg._

_"Fine, I'm just gonna try to forget I ever saw this!" He says hurt before he leaves and I turn to look at Damon, he looks shocked._

_"My brother asked you out and you turned him down?" He asks surprised._

_"Yes." I confirm._

_"You once said you had a crush on him? That was only a half year ago." He asks confused._

_"I only said that because I was in love with you and I was scared that you would find out so I needed a cover story, when I talked to Bonnie and Caroline I accidently said that I was in love with a Salvatore, but they assumed that it was Stefan and by the time it got back to you I was frighten that it would ruin our friendship so I lied." I explain._

_"Thank god! One of my fears was to lose you to Stefan." He let out a breath._

_"You don't have to be worried about that." I kiss him passionately. I return back to reality when I hear Jenna and Ric come inside._

"Elena? Thank god! I've been so scared and I've missed you so much." _Jenna says hugging me and letting a few tears fall._

"I've missed you too." _I smile._

"You remember me? Damon told me you have amnesia?" _She asks happily._

"I do, but I've been remembering the last few days and a lot of memories came back by being in this house." _I say happily._

"Thank god." _She cries happily._

"Elena! It's so good to see you." _Ric says hugging me._

"You too, Ric." _I smile and we all sit down on the couch together._

* * *

**So this is Chapter Five, I hope you enjoyed and please review I love to hear your thoughts. :) I hope I'll see you next chapter. :)**

**Please check out my tow other Delena stories called 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now complete) and 'On The Island', if you're a fan of Klaroline then check out my one-shot called 'I Can't Forget You'. **

**If you like Austin & Ally then check out my two Auslly stories 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now complete) and 'My Stepbrother'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


	6. A Lot Of Memories Part Two

**Here is the Sixth Chapter of Real Love Is Timeless.**

**Please review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Lot Of Memories Part Two**

* * *

"I'm so happy Jer called, I've been want to see you so badly." _Jenna says hugging me._

"I am too, I'm so happy that I remembered so much." _I smile._

"So Elena? Where's Damon?" _Ric asks confused._

"He's at home, he thought I needed some alone time with my brother." _I smile, but thinking about Damon makes me want him badly to the point where it hurts._

"Elena, do you remember Miss Mystic Falls?" _Jenna asks happily._

"No not at the moment, but if you tell me about it then maybe I will." _I smile and Jenna starts to explain, I quickly remember._

_I'm 17 years old and I just found out that my mother enrolled me to Miss Mystic Falls, she had wanting me to enter so badly that I decided to do it for her. At first I didn't want to, but Damon convinced me that I needed it and that it would bring me closer to her, he even promised to escort me._

_I found a beautiful blue dress in my mother's closet that she secretly bought for me to wear to Miss Mystic Falls and I brought it to the Lockwood's where the event takes place. Jenna is the one doing my hair and I put on the blue dress._

_I'm waiting for the Major to introduce me and I feel so scared and nervous, but just as I'm about to hurry out of there I hear my name being called and I can't bring myself to bail on him. "Miss Elena Gilbert escorted by Damon Salvatore." I walk down of the stairs and the second I see Damon, I smile and I feel safe again._

_I take his hand as he leads me out to the other couples and just when we get in place the music starts, I don't even notice the audience I only see Damon. Feeling his hand near mine doing the near touch is almost painful, but then I feel his arms around me as we dance to the music and I only feel happiness._

_After we get off the dance floor I feel even more happy because I really did feel like I was closer to my mother making her proud of me. "Thank you for making me do this, you were right I needed this." I whisper to Damon._

_"I'm just so happy to see you smile." He whisper back kissing my cheek._

_"I love you so much, Damon." I say bringing his lips to mine._

_"I love you too, more than anything." He says softly pulling me closer then the Major starts to talk._

_"And now this year's Miss Mystic Falls is... Elena Gilbert." He announces and Damon kisses my cheek before I walk up on stage._

_"Thank you so much." I say happily._

"I do remember that day, I was so scared, but I did it for my mother." _I smile._

"I remember, luckily I didn't burn your hair off." _Jenna giggles._

"Yeah, that was luck." _I tease._

"It has really been a hard year not know if you'll ever come back." _She says sadly. _"How are you doing with everything." _She asks worriedly._

"I feel loss and sadness everyday because Hope didn't make it, but somehow Damon takes some of that pain away making to bearable." _I explain._

"I can't even begin to understand how hard it must be." _She says compassionately._

"I can honestly say that I wouldn't wish this kinda pain on anyone, she was way too young and she never got to live, it's no secret that I would give my life to let her live instead if I had been offered the choice." _I say sadly._

"I know your mother would have done that for both you and Jeremy." _She says feeling my pain.._

"I just feel like it's me you know? I ended up on the same bridge twice and someone else paid the price." _I say guiltily._

"None of that was your fault Elena, it was two tragic accidents." _She says trying to take the blame away._

"Maybe so, but I can't help but feel that they were both meant for me." _I try to explain, I've had this feeling ever since I woke up that something wasn't right, I just don't know why and no one seem to believe it. I talk to Jenna and Ric for a couple of hours before they went home and Jeremy called Damon._

_He was there 15 minutes after he called, I get in the car and we drive home in silence, I really enjoy the silence after this crazy day with all of the memories I remembered. A new rush of memories comes back to me as Damon touches my knee softly, but there's one I really notice._

_I'm 19 years old this time and I'm alone with Damon in out lair out in the woods, we're laughing, kissing and just holding each other close. "I've always loved coming here, it feels like freedom." I smile._

_"Me too, this place really is freedom and I love being alone with you." He smirks._

_"I can't believe that we've been coming here ever since I was six and that we've been together for four years." I giggle._

_"Me neither, it still feels like we've been together for a week except that we're a lot closer now, I mean we were close before, but now it's in every single way." He flirts pulling me closer._

_"I knew you had to bring it in there." I giggle._

_"Like I said we're closer now." He smirks._

_"Where are you going with this." I smile knowing him too well._

_"I was just wondering if you would want to make it more permanent?" He asks speaking in a code that I don't understand._

_"What do you mean?" I ask unable to stop smiling._

_"I'm tired of having to be quiet doing the nights." He smirks and I blush. "I want to wake up with you every morning in our bed, not yours or mine, but ours. I want to ask you to move in with me, we can start house hunting together." He asks hopefully._

_"You want us to buy a house and move in together?" I ask happily._

_"Yes, I want to feel what I'm felling here, but every day not just when we have time to come out here. Do you want to move in with me?" He asks softly._

_"Yes! There's nothing I want more." I say joyful before I kiss him passionately._

_"I can think of something I want more." He smirks._

_"And what's that?" I challenge._

_"You." He says simple before he kisses me again and I wake up from the flash back when Damon stops the car in front of our house. We walk inside in silence and I instantly knows that something is wrong, he wasn't like this in the morning._

"Damon? Are you all right?" _I ask softly, but he doesn't even turn around._

"Yeah, I'm fine." _He says simply._

"No, you're not fine something is bothering you. I can feel it." _I say getting a bad feeling._

"Fine so something is bothering me, but I can't tell you." _He snaps and can see that whatever it is it's eating him up from the inside._

"Please! Just tell me." _I argue stubbornly._

"If you really want to know, fine just don't say that I didn't warn you." _He says frustrated._

"I won't now tell me!" _I insist and he turns around._

"I had the whole day here alone to think and I realized how much I miss you! How much I miss what we had before even though you don't remember! I hate myself for even telling you this, but I'm so afraid that you don't won't want or need me anymore!" _He cracks out and I can see how much he's hurting._

"Are you leaving me?" _I ask frighten._

"No! I could never do that, but I'm afraid that you will. You were so quiet on the way home and I'm wondering if you're trying to find a way to leave me." _He says all torn up and I feel my heart break. He thinks I was quiet because I was trying to find a way to dumb him? Never! I put my hands softly on his cheeks forcing him to look at me._

"Damon, I remember telling you once before that I would never leave you and I still mean that, I remember our first date at your house, our second date out of town where we ended up soaking wet from fighting outside in purring rain so we had to sneak in to your room, I remember you escorting me to Miss Mystic Falls and when you asked me to move in with you when we visited our lair. I remember how much I want you all the time and even when I didn't remember I still felt it, I found myself wanting to give you want I know you want because I love you and because I want it too." _I say before I kiss him softly._

"You remembered all that? You're not leaving me?" _He asks hopefully._

"Yes, I remember basically everything until the day you asked me to move in with you and no I'm not leaving you." _I say happily._

"Thank god!" _He breathe out and I look at him until I get an idea._

"I remember this." _I say seductively as I run my fingers up and down of his chest, I kiss him with lust, love and passion._

"Do you remember this?" _He asks huskily as he pinned me against the door._

"Yes, I responded like this." _I say jumping up locking my legs around his waist. _"Now please, just take up upstairs, I think we've been waiting long enough." _I almost whisper._

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" _He asks concerned._

"Positive." _I say not waiting another second to kiss him again and for once he doesn't fight me on it, but just carry me upstairs placing me on the bed and I pull him down with me not wanting to let go for a second._

_I take off my top and smirk when I see his willing eyes on my body, he looks at me the same way I remembered. I take his shirt off as I start to kiss his neck softly rolling us over, I love the way love and passion is shining through his eyes._

_I lie on top of him kissing his with all I got as he undo my pants and his own, I push my pants down along with my panties not feeling shy around him at all. He push off his pants and boxers as he rolls us over now kissing my neck and I let my head fall back on the pillows._

"Are you sure?" _He asks concerned again._

"Yes, I want you." _I say passionately and I instantly feel his lips on mine again as he push inside me and I lock my legs around his waist. _"Oh my god!" _I almost scream._

"Are you okay?" _He asks clearly scared if he hurt me and I kiss him instead of responding, I get into it as if we never stopped like we never changed, but I do believe we didn't when it comes to sex all I remember is how crazy we were and we clearly still are._

_I move with him letting our hips meet every time and I know it won't last long since it's been like over a year. I can feel that I'm close and I know he is too so I speed up a bit and he does too, we fall over the edge together breathing heavily._

"I might have been out for a year, but my body knew all along what I wanted." _I confess trying to catch my breath._

"What do you mean?" _He asks softly rolling over to lie beside me._

"When I woke up and saw you my body reacted to you, but I didn't understand why at first because I didn't remember anything. I think that even though my mind forgot for a while my body remembered everything and that's why I know who I trusted." _I explain._

"You wanted me even when you woke up from a coma?" _He asks shocked._

"Yes, I've never found myself not wanting you, I was just so scared to sleep with you before now scared to give in to my feelings.." _I say softly._

"Why? Something I did?" _He asks worriedly._

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. I think my body couldn't understand that I wasn't pregnant, I never told you this, but that day I woke up when you brought me outside I freaked out, remember?" _I ask making sure he get what I'm about to tell him._

"Yes? I still wonder why you did?" _He asks worriedly._

"I felt so safe with you and I loved when you were standing behind me, but as soon as you touched my belly I felt empty and hurt like I lost something. That's where I first suspected that there was a reason that I didn't remember, I don't have amnesia I'm blocking something out something there's too painful for me to remember and I don't think I can handle to remember." _I explain, I've been putting this together ever since I woke up._

"I had no idea that you felt pain, I thought it was me." _He says caressing my cheek._

"It wasn't you, I loved you without remembering even before I woke up, Damon. You stayed there with me holding my hand, I wanted to kick your ass for not taking care of yourself and I promised myself that if I ever regain consciousness I would get to know you because I need you in my life." _I confess kissing him passionately._

"I thought I was about to lose you just a few hours ago." _He kisses my temple._

"You won't! I'm right here, Damon. I still love you like I did before maybe even more, I feel like you can't be close enough." _I say pulling him closer._

"I know just how you feel, I love you. Elena, I can see something is on your mind and you don't want to tell me, but I already know the question in your head." _He suddenly says caressing my cheek and I wonder if he knows what I've been thinking. _"The answer is no, I never lost fate that you would come back, I didn't sleep with anyone else than you and I haven't since you were 15. I rather never have sex again than to be with someone who isn't you." _He confesses and I look shocked at him._

"How did you know that? I would never have asked because I didn't want you to think that I didn't trust you, but I just wouldn't have blamed you if you did. I was gone for a year." _I explain._

"I know you weren't going to ask and of course you should have blamed me if I had because I love you only you, no one besides you has my attention." _He assure me caressing my cheek softly._

"How can I possible love you more than I already do?" _I kiss him passionately before cuddling closer to him resting my forehead against his chest. A childhood memory suddenly plays in my head I'm 10 years old Damon and I got grounded for breaking the rules, he showed me the roof and we weren't allowed to go up there. _

_We're not allowed to see each other for a week and that is way too long! It's summer and we need to enjoy it together, suddenly I hear a tab on my window and I look out to see what is was._

"Damon? What are you doing? We both just got grounded." I ask when I see him outside of my window.

"I'm sneaking out and I want you to come with me, they're not gonna keep us apart." He says seriously.

"I agree, where are we going?" I ask happily.

"Pack an overnight bag, we're going to our lair in the threes out in the wood." He smirks.

"I'll be ready in five." I smile getting some clothes in my bag before I jump out of the window to follow Damon.

We walk for about a half hour before we get to our lair and we climb up. "So Damon what are we going to do when we're getting hungry because we can't go home." I ask.

"I already thought of that and I made some homemade pasta that I brought, we'll be fine." He smiles, I hug him and he hugs me back instantly.

"This was a great idea, I was so bored and breaking the rules is exciting." I giggle.

"I always told you that rules are meant to be broken, there's still a lot I need to teach you I see." He laughs.

"You better." I laugh with him, whenever Damon and I are alone we always talk, laugh and just play like kids do.

"You know I will, I won't let you miss all the fun." He smirks.

"I know, so there is something I always wanted to learn." I smile.

"What's that?" He asks looking at me.

"I want to learn how to dance, will you teach me some day?" I ask innocently because I've never seem a thing he couldn't do.

"Of course princess." He promise me and I smile.

"Thank you, I can always count on you no matter who silly it is." I smile widely.

"You know your my favorite person in the whole world, of course I would do anything for you, that's also why I won't let out parents ruin our summer." He smiles.

_"I won't either, it's always more fun to be with you." I giggle. Damon brought a radio and we spend the rest of the day listening to music, talking, laughing and playing games. We fall asleep on the mattress and he pulls me close to him protectively._

_I wake up the next morning in Damon's arms and I feel so safe, I love when we have sleepovers because he always ends up holding me close and I get this nice feeling in my stomach. I know that he's without a doubt my best friend the one I can't live without._

_I hear someone in the woods and I wake up Damon. "Damon! Wake up, there's someone down there." I freak out._

_"Shh.. We'll be okay, I'll protect you." He says making me stay behind him as we hear someone climb up here and then I see my dad._

_"Thank god! They're here and they're okay." My dad yells as he gets up followed by my mom and Damon's parent's._

_"Elena! Damon! We've been so worried." My mom says hugging me. "Why did you both take off like that?" She asks getting a little mad and just as I'm about to respond Damon speaks up._

_"It was my idea, I asked Elena to come with me because you all grounded us and I didn't want to waste the summer being grounded and especially not away from Elena." He defends holding me close as he always does and I see them all soften up like they saw something we didn't._

_"How did you get dinner?" Damon's mom asks worriedly._

_"Damon made pasta for us before he came to get me." I smile and they all soften even more up._

_"Let's go home and talk." Damon's dad suggests and we all leave to go talk at home in my house._

_I slowly wake up from the flash back and I look up at Damon. _"What were you thinking about?" _He asks softly kissing my temple._

"The day you asked me to run away from home to the lair because we were grounded when I was ten." _I smile._

"I remember, it was the best day of the summer." _He smiles at the memory._

"I think our parents' knew that we would fall in love because we already had." _I giggle._

"I think so too, my only regret is that I didn't tell you sooner and of course sleeping around as I did back then." _He says._

"I know, Damon, but I don't care. We're together now and that's all there matters to me." _I kiss him._

"That's one of the many reasons why I love you, you're always so loving no matter what I do or how many times I mess up you still love me." _He confesses._

"That's because I know you're worth it, that you never do anything to hurt me and if you do by accident you always make it up to me." _I smile widely._

"We do fight a lot, but it keeps things interesting and the make-up sex is always worth it." _He smirks._

"I remember, but I do think that it's always good." _I correct him._

"So true." _He agrees kissing me softly._

"Damon? I think I'm ready to meet everyone, I mean the once I haven't seen yet." _I smile._

"Really? I can call my mom if you like? She just loves to arrange parties, I'll just ask her to invite the people closest to us?" _He suggests with a smile._

"I would love that." _I say happily._

"When do you want it to be?" _He asks caressing my cheek._

"Once she got it all ready." _I smile._

"If you mean that it'll properly be tomorrow for dinner." _He laughs._

"Then tomorrow it is." _I agree kissing him passionately as we go for round two unable to get enough of each other._

* * *

**So this is Chapter Six, I hope you enjoyed it and please review I love to hear your thoughts. :) I hope I'll see you next chapter. :)**

**Please check out my tow other Delena stories called 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now complete) and 'On The Island', if you're a fan of Klaroline then check out my one-shot called 'I Can't Forget You'. **

**If you like Austin & Ally then check out my two Auslly stories 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now complete) and 'My Stepbrother'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


	7. Parts Of The Truth

**Here is the Seven Chapter of Real Love Is Timeless.**

**Please review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Parts Of The Truth**

* * *

"So are you ready to meet everyone?" Damon smiles as he opens the door for me letting me out of the car and we walk up to the Salvatore boarding house.

"I guess so, as long as I have you by my side." I say as he puts an arm around me leading me inside and I gasp, his mother really went all out for a welcome back party. The whole house is decorated beautifully and there's a lot of people here judging by the all cars outside.

"Welcome back, Elena." They all yell happily.

I hug all of them, they had all been there to see how I was doing when I was in a coma and I have the familiar and trusting feeling about all of them except one, Katherine. When I hugged her I felt cold, empty, unsafe and I have a feeling that I never liked her, I remember her from a flash back.

She was the girl who was kissing Damon on the porch the day we confessed our feelings for each other and now she's Stefan's girlfriend? Something is wrong about her, the smile she sends me is fake and I know by the way she looks at me that she hates me, but she hides it well.

Caroline snaps me out of my thoughts. "Elena, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Klaus, I met him after your accident." She says happily.

"Hi Elena, nice to see you." Klaus says politely.

"Nice to meet you too." I smile.

"Elena?" I hear Damon's mom Rosalyn say and I turn around.

"Rosalyn." I smile.

"You remember me?" She asks happily.

"Yes, I got most of my memory back till I was around 20 so I remember almost everyone here." I say hugging her, she has always been like a second mom to me.

"That's amazing." She says with a big smile, but it fades a little bit. "Damon told me that you know about little Hope, how are you doing?" She says compassionately.

"I still don't know how to deal with it and I wouldn't be able to stand here if it wasn't for Damon, he's always here for me." I say fighting the tears.

"You poor thing, I'm so glad and proud that Damon always stayed by your side." She hugs me.

"I know how much he loves me and that I love him with all of my heart." I smile weakly.

"Yeah, he always loved you and he never stopped loving you." She smiles.

"I know, thank you so much for throwing this party." I say happily.

"Of course, anything for you sweetie." She says before we all sit down and eat, I spend the rest of the day talking and laughing with all of these people who are my family. After a whole day of being with all of them I suddenly feel more happy, everyone left except Rosalyn, Giuseppe, Caroline, Damon and I.

"Caroline and I talked during the party and there's something we agreed to tell you, it's better for you to hear it the right way then remember how you heard it the first time." Damon says softly and I get nervous.

"What?" I panic.

"Just come with us into the study." Caroline says and I just follow, we get inside and Damon closes the door. "Elena, as you know Damon and I never got along, you also know that I tried to break you up, but you should know why." She says softly.

"Please, just tell me I'm getting all nervous." I panic again and Damon gives my knee a tight squeeze.

"I was in love with Damon as well when we were kids and when I was 14 I made a move on him at a party you skipped and you remember how he was like back then. He told me that he didn't want a relationship just sex, he made it perfectly clear, but I was certain that I could make him change his mind." She says quietly.

"So you slept with him, he was your first, the one you used to call an asshole who used you for sex." I finish for her and she nods.

"She did and we kept it up for a month keeping it a secret because I didn't want a relationship, after a month Caroline wanted to go public and also tell you, so I ended it." He says shameful.

"And I hated him ever since, I even tried to change his mind, but we were never together again and I tried to break you up because I was jealous." She confesses.

"It was a year or so before we confessed our feelings for each other, but I feel like a gigantic asshole for using Caroline, but also because I kept it from you." He says shameful and I just stare at them not knowing what to say when I remember the fight before the accident.

_I'm 24 years old and I'm 8 months pregnant, Damon is out with his best friend Ric, Ric is also my old history teacher and Jenna husband. Caroline just called me completely out of it coming clean about her relationship with Damon when she was 14 that he was the asshole she used to talk about the one who used her for sex.. _

_She was angry and hurt, she thought he used her and that was who he was before we started dating so I promised her to drive to her now and talk. I feel betrayed, jealous and hurt that they never told me. I'm about to leave the house when a drunk Damon comes in through the door._

_"Elena? Where are you going?" He asks concerned._

_"To Care." I say coldly._

_"She told you didn't she?" He asks angrily._

_"Of course she did, why did you have to use her like you did with all of the other girls? She's my friend! Now I understand why she always hated you." I yell._

_"I told her that I only wanted sex and never promised her a relationship, that I would only agree if she understood that! And she assured me that she understood." He yells back._

_"You should have turned her down, Damon! If you really loved me, then why would you sleep with my best friend? Don't you see that's betrayal." I say angrily._

_"She offered, Elena! I ended it as soon as I found out she thought that it could turn into a relationship." He yells._

_"It's just not okay, Damon!" I yell heatedly._

_"Don't you see that she's trying to break us up? She's bad news, Elena!" He yells in frustration._

_"Don't! I don't want to hear it, don't you dare turning me against her! Now move out of the way and let me go!" I scream._

_"No! Don't just leave me like this!" He yells._

_"Oh I'm leaving and if I were you I wouldn't count on that I'm ever coming back." I scream louder._

_"Fine! Leave! What do I care!" He yells storming into another room and I hurry out of the door not wanting to look at him, I get in the car and speed off and I drive over Wickery Bridge. I stop my car just after the bridge and I know that I have to go back, I love Damon and I made him think that I'm leaving him. I turn around to drive back home, I just need to make this right with him and then we can all talk about this tomorrow._

I return from my flash back remembering how angry, sad and hurt I was and I see them starring at me when I realize that I've properly been quiet for a long time. "I remember the fight before the accident." I say to explain why I've been quiet.

"Oh." The both say looking down.

"Care, if you hated Damon so much why don't you now?" I ask confused.

"I knew from when you were 16 that you two loved each other and I was certain that he would leave you or just ruin you, but after seeing him sitting by your side, talking to you, begging you to come back, never leaving you I realized that maybe he did change." She explains.

"Okay, but why didn't you tell me before?" I ask hurt looking at Damon.

"I didn't want you to know that I did something so stupid." He says looking down.

"And I was too jealous to think about you." She says also looking down.

"I guess I understand, but Care? I'm sorry that I took the guy you loved." I say feeling guilty as hell.

"No! Don't feel guilty, I knew that he didn't love me and he has always wanted you, so I'm sorry for sleeping with him." She says hugging me and I hug her back.

"And I'm sorry I used you Caroline, I never told you that, but you didn't deserve what I did to you, it was wrong of me." Damon says guiltily.

"I never thought I would hear you say that." She giggles.

"But I should have." He says sadly.

"It's okay, Damon. I forgive you I'm over it now." She smiles.

"I'm happy you told me, but I think it's time that we all just move on from this." I cut in.

"I agree." He says taking my hand.

"I do too." She says taking my other hand, then they both do something unexpected and hug me at the same time. They really got closer from this and I think they needed me to know about it because they both clearly felt guilty and needed to talk it over.

Damon and I say goodbye to Caroline and Damon's parents before we drive home, we get inside and I realize that Damon still doesn't say a word. "Damon? Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"I was just so scared you would leave me once you knew, I mean that's what you said." He says clearly still scared to lose me.

"Now that I finally remember that I can tell you that I still love you and I loved you back then too, I was just so hurt and jealous that I couldn't deal with it. I would have come back once I had the time to calm down because in my flash back I also remember that I felt so bad that I turned around to drive back home to you." I say passionately.

"You turned around?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, I knew that I love you and that I needed to make it right with you, I couldn't let you think that I would ever leave you." I confess.

"Then it was my fault, you would have made it to Caroline's safely if you hadn't turned around for me." He says guiltily.

"Hey! Look at me." I say placing my hands on his cheeks making him look up at me before I kiss him passionately. "You don't know that Damon and then it's my fault too because I said something that I needed to make right, even if I hadn't turned around I could still have been hit by the truck." I say refusing to let him put the blame on himself again.

"Maybe you're right." He gives in.

"Now if there's anything else you haven't told me that I need to know then now would the time to just say it." I decide to say because I want us to be honest with each other since a lie helped us get here.

"In that case I need to tell you something." He says painfully.

"What's wrong, Damon?" I almost panic from the look on his face almost regretting that I said that.

"I did something terrible and I understand if you can't forgive me once I tell you, but you deserve to know." He says with pain shining through his eyes.

"Please, don't make me nervous like this again, just tell me." I say frighten.

"I killed the truck driver and I should have told you that it was me when I told you about him." He confesses and I stare at him.

"What? When?" I ask in shock not really understanding anything right now.

"The doctors came to the waiting room to tell me that Hope passed away during a surgery and I was consumed with pain, but when I saw my daughter lying there completely pale something in me snapped. I knew who did it and I needed to make him pay, so I went to the prison I knew he was in and I dressed as a prisoner once I got inside. I only wanted to confront him, but when I did I learned that he drank so much that he didn't know anything. He didn't even remember what he did and his excuse was that he was drinking with a hot girl, he said he didn't regret it so I snapped and I stabbed him with the knife he had in his hand after I knocked him out. I got out of there before anyone knew who I was and they assumed it was suicide because no one saw me." He confesses painfully.

"Damon-." I say, but he cuts me off.

"I understand if you could never forgive me and you shouldn't because I don't regret it, he deserved what he got." He says and I feel the anger he has towards that driver. I rest my hands on his cheeks making him look into my eyes again.

"Damon, there's nothing to forgive you're forgetting that you had to stop me or I would have done the same if you hadn't! He took our daughter from us, he deserved what he got and he was the one who had the knife, you were defending yourself. I don't care if you don't regret it because I understand perfectly why you did what you did." I say before I kiss him.

"How can you just forgive me for killing someone?" He asks shocked.

"Because he wasn't innocent he killed our daughter." I say looking into his eyes. "Does anyone know?" I ask afraid that I could lose him if anyone ever found out.

"No, just you." He says softly.

"Good because I'm not letting anyone take you away from me, I love you." I say kissing him again, I know that what he did might be wrong, but he didn't go there to kill him and he didn't have the knife. I always knew that Damon would protect me and when I got pregnant I know that he would protect the baby as well just like he did, how could I ever punish or blame him for that?

"I promise you that now you know everything." He says resting his forehead against mine.

"Damon, when I met Katherine today I remembered her as the girl you were kissing before we confessed our feelings for each other." I say quietly.

"I did sleep with her once, but I broke it off right after and a year later she started to date Stefan." He explains.

"I don't know if it's me, but when I hugged her I felt cold, empty, unsafe, like I never liked her." I confess.

"You were never close, but she has been Stefan's girlfriend for 9 years, so I don't think you should worry." He assures me.

"You're right, I'm properly just jealous because I don't want to share you with anyone." I say softly.

"Trust me, you put all girls to shame in my head, I'm yours and I only want you." He says caressing my cheek.

"Good because you got me." I say passionately before I kiss him softly letting all the love and passion I have for him out through the kiss.

"I love you, Elena." He says before kisses me again.

"I love you too." I say without any hesitation, it's weird, but what he just told me made me love him even more. I kiss him again his response is immediate, he kisses me sweet and tender as he pulls my body closer to his, I pull away for a second. "Don't ever let me go." I whisper looking into him eyes.

"Never, you're a part of my soul." He says caressing my cheek.

"I don't think you know how much I love you." I say softly. "I want to show you something." I say pulling him with me to our bedroom where I've hiding my diary. I've always writing about Damon because the time I spent with him has always been something I wanted to remember.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

Elena and I went to our bedroom where she let's go of my hand and walks over to the dresser where digs up a book, I've never seen that book before. I wonder what she's doing when she walks back over to me with a smile on her face.

"I know that you've been afraid that I would leave you countless times, but in this diary I always wrote my feeling for you down, I started when I was ten. I wrote all the fun stuff like breaking the rules in it because we would both be grounded if I told my parents or anyone else if there was a chance it would get back to my parents. It stuck with me to write and when I finally admitted that I was in love with you I kept it in here and now I'm giving it to you so you can see for yourself." She says softly handing me the book and I take it.

"Are you sure you want me to read this?" I ask carefully.

"Yes, I need you to know to believe that I'm right here and I'm never leaving you." She says passionately melting my heart.

"I do believe you." I assure her.

"I know you do, but I want you to see it, if you want to." She says softly.

"I do want to see it." I confess.

"I'll let you read then, I'll be in the study." She kisses me before walking out of the room and I lie down on the bed before I open the diary.

_June 2, 1999._

_Dear Diary._

_I'm finally 10 years old then maybe Damon will stop teasing me, he always says I'm little because I wasn't 10 years old, but now I am. Just because he's 13 years old he feels like he has to tease because he's older, but I find a way to tease him one day._

_I was right he stopped teasing me about not being 10, but now he's teasing me because he's a teenager and I'm not, but I found a way to tease back. I just refused to hug him and he didn't seem to like that one bit so I won anyway._

_Summer started a few days ago and I can't wait to spend the whole summer with Damon, sure I love my other friends, but I prefer to be with Damon every day. We fight and tease all the time, but I don't want to know a day where I don't see or talk to him._

_My parents is doing some work on the roof and that means they left the ladder where Damon and I can get to it. I always wanted to see the roof and Damon promised to show me today when my parents are distracted because we aren't allowed to go up there._

_It was amazing up there, but our parents freaked out and grounded us for a week where we wouldn't be allowed to see each other. A week is too long, I need to find a way to at least talk to him otherwise I'll crazy._

_June 3, 1999._

_Dear Diary._

_Damon came by yesterday after we got grounded asking me to run away with him to our lair in the woods so of course I agreed. We had the best time ever and he promised to teach me how to dance, he really is the best friend ever, but I hugged him! Damn it! I was supposed to win, but I can't not hug him for very long, it's his fault for being too sweet!_

_Of course this morning we got caught, our parents figured out that since we were both missing there would only be one place we could have gone, but the dropped the grounding thing because they knew we would stop at nothing to stay together._

_August 15, 1999._

_Dear Diary._

_Damon and I went to a summer camp together, we got to sleep in the same tent and we always talked all night. We spend the summer swimming and sitting by the fire, we had so much fun like always and we got to spend the whole summer together._

_All of this made me realize something, I got some girl friends at the camp and they all had a crush on Damon and it made me jealous. Why? Why did I get jealous? Why did I cut them off trying my best to keep them away from him? The answer? Because I'm in love with my best friend._

_What am I supposed to do about it? If I say something and he doesn't feel the same way I could ruin our friendship and I can't risk that! I rather be friends with him than losing him because I can't bear the thought of that.. I love him, I always have even though I'm only 10 I know I do, my heart speed up every time I see him and I love when we're close because he makes me feel loved and safe._

_May 8, 2001_

_Dear Diary._

_There was an awful rumor at school today about Damon sleeping with Zoë from my class, she claims that she's in a relationship with him, but she got to be lying._

_I was going to confront Damon, but I overheard him talking to Stefan and it turns out that he did sleep with Zoë, but that he has no intention of seeing her again. It really hurt to hear, but I'm still his friend and maybe one day he'll see that we belong together._

_July 15, 2004_

_Dear Diary._

_I went to a party with Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan. I was standing there alone looking at the bonfire wondering how to confess my feelings for Damon when Mason Lockwood started to flirt with me and Damon came over telling him to leave and I'm relieved._

_Does this mean that he likes me? Or am I just as a sister to him? He seemed to be more than just protective, but how do I tell? I just know how much I wanted to kiss him when he looked at me, it's becoming harder and harder not to kiss him every time I see him._

_September 1, 2004_

_Dear Diary._

_My dream came true today, Damon confessed that he have feelings for me too and he asked me on a date this Friday. I never kissed anyone, but Damon. The kiss we shared made me feel like there was fireworks in my stomach, I felt and still feel like this couldn't get more perfect._

_Having to keep these feelings hidden was really hard and now when I don't have to I don't know how to control it, I love him so much and I just want to be with him all the time and forever. Some people might think that I would be embarrassed to be seem with him because he have been with a lot of girls, but I don't care._

_I don't care who sees us, what they think, but I do love the idea of sneaking around for a while, there's something hot about it. I still don't know how to keep my hands off of him in public because I want him so badly and I know there's no way of stopping it, trust me I never want to stop it._

I close the book I've been looking through the book and I'm shocked, I never knew that she loves me and loved me the way I love her. I should never have doubted her feelings for me because this book proves just how much she loves me.

I leave the book on my nightstand because I definitely read the rest and re-read it because I never get tired of reading it, but right now I need to be with Elena. I rush into the study and I see her sitting there reading and I just know that this beauty loves me too.

I walk over to her before I slowly close the book she's reading and she just looks up at me looking adorable and I refuse to resist her. I kiss her passionately and she responds immediately, she gets up from the chair never breaking the kiss as she wraps her hands around my neck.

"I was stupid for ever doubting your feelings for me and even more stupid for not realizing that you felt the same way." I say softly.

"Now you know, I've always loved you and nothing will ever make me stop." She says lovingly and I find myself really believing her deep down where I usually doubted it.

"I believe you and did I ever tell you that you're a good writer." I smirk at her, I know that's all she ever wanted to do.

"Only a few times." She teases and I bring her lips to mine in a loving gentle kiss while I pull her body closer to mine.

* * *

**So this was Chapter Seven, I hope you enjoyed it and please review I love to hear your thoughts. :) I hope I'll see you next chapter. :)**

**Please check out my tow other Delena stories called 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now complete) and 'On The Island', if you're a fan of Klaroline then check out my one-shot called 'I Can't Forget You'. **

**If you like Austin & Ally then check out my two Auslly stories 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now complete) and 'My Stepbrother'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


	8. It's Time To Hear The Truth

**I'm so sorry for the song wait, but I've been in a horrible writers block and been so busy with school.**

**Here is the Eight Chapter of Real Love Is Timeless.**

**Please review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: It's Time To Hear The Truth**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V**

The sun is shining through the window heating up my skin, I feel Damon's arms wrapped around me and I smile. Who would guessed that showing him my diary would finally make him believe my feelings for him, he feels so relaxed.

I can feel that he's awake just enjoying the moment, normally he's tense always believing that I would wake up one day and leave him. I decide to do the same, I stay still and relax just enjoying the moment.

I lie in Damon's arms feeling his relaxed breathing against my hair and I can't resist turning around to look at him with a big smile on my face. "Good morning sunshine." He smiles.

"Good morning, you seem happy and relaxed today." I giggle.

"I am, all because of you." He says kissing my temple.

"Good because you deserve to be happy, to be loved." I caress his cheek softly.

"I don't know if I deserve it, but am damn happy that I have you." He kisses me passionately.

"You do deserve it and you have me, always."

"I know." He says happily and for the first time I know he believes it, I rest my head against his chest.

_My brain unlock yet another memory I'm 22 years old this time, I'm lying in our bed with Damon's arms around me. He kisses my hair softly and I turn around to look at him, he smiles at me. "I thought we could take a trip today."_

_"Where?" I smile wanting to go everywhere with him._

_"I don't know, anywhere you want to go." He smirks at me._

_"I don't care where we go as long as we're together, let's do it." I smile widely. I get up getting dressed in a hurry, he always surprises me like this. I love how spontaneous he is just acting on impulses just living in the moment._

_We walk outside to his blue Camaro and just drives not caring where we're going. "What do you think about a picnic in the woods, I brought breakfast?" He smirks._

_"I love that idea." I giggle, we have always loved spending time in the woods. We drive for five more minutes before Damon parks the car not far from the lair and we get out, he puts a blanket down on the ground._

_We sit down eating the delicious homemade waffles he brought, I just love them and he know it, I wonder if he planned this. "This was a great idea." I giggle._

_"It feels like freedom." He agrees as he pack the leftovers away and leaves it in the car. "Remember when I used to race you to the lair, I'll bet you'd still lose." He challenges._

_"You think so? I did win." I stats._

_"I let you win." He teases._

_"That's not true." I pout unable to hide my smile._

_"Game on Gilbert, catch me if you can." He gets up starting to run and I get up running after him, just before we reach the lair, I tackle him._

_"You cheated!" I laugh and he laughs with me instantly, but after a minute we both stop laughing and he kisses me passionately starting to groom my body. "Damon! You're such a cave man!" I whine._

_"Hey! A man can dream." He smirks and I get up. "Let's go see how our lair is." We climb up the ladder and we both sit down before he looks at me. "Hey Elena? What's that in your pocket?" He asks skeptically._

_"What? I don't have anything in my pocket. I didn't even bring my phone." I say confused._

_"Can you just check?" He asks softy._

_I do as I'm told and check my pockets, to my surprise I feel something and I pull it out. No... Is this… Is he... OMG! It's a ring. "Damon? Is this real?" I ask with hope in my eyes._

_"Do you want it to be?" He asks softly._

_"Yes." I whisper._

_"Yes?" He asks full of hope and I nod, he gets up and put the ring on my finger before he kisses me._

_"But how did you get the ring in my pocket, I swear it wasn't there when we left the house this morning." I ask surprised._

_"Remember when you called me a cave man?" He smirks._

_"You put the ring in my pocket while you were kissing me?" I ask wondering why I didn't feel that._

_"Yes, I did." He kisses me again. "Elena, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I've been trying for a long time to find the right way to propose." _

_"I think you found the perfect way." I giggle._

_"I was hoping you would think so."_

_"I wasn't sure if you ever wanted marriage." I say sadly._

_"Of course I do, well I only wanted it with you." He assures me. "What would you have done if I didn't?" He panics._

_"I would have stayed with you anyway." I confess._

_"You would give up something you want so badly to be with me?" He asks surprised._

_"Yes, I love you and that means the most to me." I confess passionately and before I know it, I feel his lips crashed against mine._

_Another memory comes back. _

_I remember the day I found out that I was pregnant with Hope and I was freaking out because I was so scared for Damon's reaction, does he even want children? I don't know, we never really talked about it before._

_"Elena? Are you okay? You've been so quiet all day?" Damon asks worriedly snapping me out of my thoughts._

_"I ... I'm f-fine." I stutter._

_"No you're not! Just talk to me." His eyes are full of concern._

_"I'm pregnant." I barely whisper and his eyes opens wide. Oh no... I shouldn't have told him._

_"What?" He whisper in shock._

_"I-I'm p-pregnant, Damon." I stutter nervously._

_"Really?" He whisper and I'm unable to tell what he's thinking._

_"Yes." I whisper._

_"Who far along are you?" He asks looking terrified._

_"8 weeks." I get nervous his expression just goes from terrified to blank._

_"But I can't be a dad! I would be terrible at it." He whispers in panic and I suddenly get what all of this is about, I get up and hug him._

_"Don't say that, Damon. You are a sweet loving person and you'll be a great dad, I just know it." I assure him._

_"How can you be so sure?" _

_"I'm not Damon, I'm freaking out too, but we're together in this, right?"_

_"Of course, I'll never leave you."_

_"I know and it's okay to be scared." I caress his cheek._

_"Oh good because I am." He says sarcastically._

"_I thought maybe you would leave, I was scared that you wouldn't want this." I admit full of shame._

"_Elena, of course I want you and our child, I'm just scared that I'll mess this up. I can't lose you." He says brokenly._

"_You never will, I've known you my entire life if I would have walked out on you I would have done it by now, but I've never wanted to spend one day where you weren't in it." I kiss him letting all of my fear go and he kisses me back instantly._

"_I love you, Elena." He kisses my temple before looking down to my belly and place his hand on it. "And I love you too." He says and I giggle, he is really gonna be a great father._

_I remember the first ultrasound, Damon actually cried it was so magical, but most of all I remember when we found out if we were having a boy or a girl._

_We're at the doctors to an ultrasound and we're finally able to know the sex of our baby, Damon and I are holding hands none of us has been able to think about anything else for the last week. "You're having a healthy little girl." The doctor announces and we both in tears. "I'm gonna print out pictures for you and give you a minute." She says before leaving the room._

"_We're having a girl, I can't believe who we could be this lucky." Damon says in tears._

"_I know I wish my mom was here with me to see our girl." I say getting emotional. _

"_I know it's hard for you not to have her here with you." He says compassionately._

"_Our girl looks like a little angel." I say changing the subject before I break down and ruin this beautiful moment._

"_She is and now we can begin to think of names." He smiles widely._

"_I think I have the perfect name for her." I whisper._

"_Tell me." He encourages me._

"_Hope, when I found out I was pregnant with her she give me hope, she's a little angel and she's here because we love each other." I say with love in my voice._

"_It's perfect for her our little Hope." He says caressing my belly._

I open my eyes after my flashbacks I feel so happy, but at the same time, I also feel overwhelming pain and hurt. "Elena? What's wrong?" Damon asks caressing my cheeks.

"I remember the day you proposed to me." I smile weakly.

"I was so nervous that day." He laughs at the memory.

"But I also remember finding out I was pregnant along with the first time we saw her at an ultrasound and the day we found out that she was a Hope." I let a tear fall. "I wish more than anything that she was here with us." I cry and he hugs me closer.

"I do too, I miss our little girl every day." He says painfully and I know he tries to be strong for me.

"Remembering these moments hurts, but makes me happy at the same time, I just don't know what to feel." I cry harder.

"I know." He hold me as tight as he can.

After a half hour we finally get up, I walk to the kitchen to make coffee while Damon check for mail. We sit down on the couch drinking our coffee as Damon hands me a letter. "Here this came for you." He smiles.

"Thanks." I say deciding to open it later, I relax on the couch with Damon watching some TV until Damon's phone buzzes.

"Ric wants me to join him for lunch at the grill." He says.

"If you want to go that's fine." I smile.

"Are you sure?" He asks worriedly.

"Yes, I think you need it."

"Okay, as long as you call me if you need anything." He states.

"I will." I promise him and he kisses me before he leaves.

I decide I might as well read the letter, I open it, but I feel like someone is strangling me as I read the words on the paper.

_Dear Elena,_

_If I'm not wrong you feel like you were the target the two times you were in the car there drove over Wickery Bridge, I can tell you that you were my target both times, I know that because I was there._

_I want to make you suffer and most of all to die, but somehow you always survived and someone else paid the price. I want you to look carefully inside the envelope because there is another letter for you._

_Kisses –_

I look inside the envelope with shaking hands and I see a picture of a little girl with chocolate brown hair and Damon's eyes.

_I see you did as I told. _

_By now, I guess that the picture properly confuses you so let me clear it up for you. This little girl you see is your daughter, she's alive and I know this because another girl at the hospital died the night Damon thought your daughter died. _

_Here is what I did I paid off one of the doctors to switch you're daughter with theirs they don't even know about it and they don't know that their daughter died._

_I won't tell you were to find her, but I'll make you a deal. Come and find me tomorrow at noon I'll be on Wickery Bridge, then I'll make sure Damon finds her after your gone._

_Oh and Elena, tell Damon or anyone about this and I'll make sure your daughter NEVER turn two and I know what Damon did to the truck driver, if you tell so will I._

_One more thing, when you wake up tomorrow I want you to break Damon's heart into a million pieces trust me when I say I'll now if you don't._

_See you tomorrow – _

Oh my god! My daughter is alive, but I'll never see her, this person took my parents away from me and my daughter, I have to hide this from Damon. He can't know about it, but I need, at least try to make it out of this alive if I want to see my daughter again, but how? And how can I break Damon's heart? This will destroy him and I decide to write him a letter to describe why I did what I did.

_Damon,_

_If you reads this it mean that I didn't make it, I'm so sorry for breaking your heart for leaving you like this and I beg that you didn't believe me because I love you deeply._

_I'm sorry I had to do this, but I need to make sure we get our daughter home even if I won't be here to see her, please tell her that I love her._

_I don't know who did this to us, but it's someone who has been targeting me since before my parents' accident someone who for some reason wanted me dead. This person made the accidents happen I don't know how._

_Always remember that I love you, I've always loved you._

_- Your Elena_

I hurry up and hide the letter I wrote along with the letter this sick person sent a place he won't look, but a place where he'll find it if I don't make it tomorrow. I know what I need to do, but if I fail then I'll just be dead, I need to kill this person when I know where to find my daughter before I get killed.

I curl up on the couch waiting for Damon to get home, he needs to know how much I love him and I need to spend my last day with him. I hear the door go up and he walks to the couch were I'm lying, I make room for him instantly.

"Hi." He greets.

"Hi."

"You okay? You look a little pale." He asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." I smile weakly as I cuddle up close to him fighting the urge to confide in him and go look for my daughter. "How was lunch with Ric?" I ask changing the topic.

"It was good, I have really missed him." He smiles and I turn to look at him.

"I love you, Damon." I say before kissing him passionately and he responds immediately pulling me closer.

I take his shirt off him and he catches on to where I'm going as he pulls my top off, we quickly undress each other something we're very good at. I straddle him as we kiss hungrily and I sink down on him letting him fill me completely, I moan into his mouth.

I start to move slowly and before I know it his hands are on my waist making me move fast than before, but after a while, I slow down again wanting this to last longer. His eyes find mine and I see so much love in them, I feel pleasure building up and I know that we're both dangerously close.

With a few more thrusts, we both come undone, I collapse still on top of him and he puts his arms around me. After a while, I get up before I lie down beside him on the couch and his arms is quickly back around me as I close my eyes.

* * *

I wake up in the bed not remembering how I got here, but I guess I just feel asleep on the couch. I look up at Damon and feel myself die inside knowing what I have to do real soon. I look at the watch and realize that it's 11.15am, I get out of bed and put on some clothes.

"Elena? Why are you up? Come back to bed." He asks lovingly and my heart twists violently, but I have to do it for the sake of keeping my daughter alive.

"No." I say coldly.

"What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"Nothing, I just finally realized that you were right, I don't want this anymore I never wanted this." I snap, but almost break looking at the pain and hurt I see in his eyes.

"What are you saying?" He asks terrified.

"I'm leaving you." I say turning away from him, he almost jumps out of bed.

"Elena stop, you don't mean that. Just last night you said you loved me." He says brokenly.

"I do mean it, excuse me." I say walking past him and downstairs heading for the front door.

"Don't leave me, please just talk to me what happened?" He begs.

"Nothing happened! Don't you get that? I'll go to Jenna's and get Rick to pick up my stuff." I say coldly before grabbing the keys without looking back at him, I know I'll break if I do.

I drive to Wickery Bridge, once I get there I look at the time it's 11.55am, I get out of the car and walk closer to the bridge. My phone keeps buzzing and I know it's Damon and I make a choice the best way for him to find Hope is if he hears everything, I take the call so he can hear me and put the phone back in my jacket.

"Elena." A female voice say behind me and I turn around.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" I ask confused until I remember, the last thing I saw before I drove over the bridge into the water was her… Katherine. I was drowning, but all I heard was her laughing at me. "You did this?" I ask in horror.

"Of course I did, I wondered how long it would take you to remember." She grins evilly.

"Where's my daughter?" I ask full of anger.

"Here." She says handing me some papers on them I read an address it's only a 20-minute drive from here, there is also her correct file and the file for the baby who died.

"Why did you do this, what have I done to you?" I ask.

"Silly girl… You really don't know? You stole the love of my life you stole Damon. I was with him first and then he dumbed me for you." She says angrily.

"I didn't steal him, he wasn't in love with you." I snap at her.

"You're lying." She yells and I pull up the gun I put in my bag yesterday and point it at her. "Go head shoot." She smiles and I pull the trigger, but nothing happens. "I snuck into your house yesterday to remove the bullets because I knew you would bring it." She grins again evilly pointing a gun at me and I know this is the end, I close my eyes knowing that I can't escape her.

"Elena." Damon yells in horror and I hear a gunshot.

* * *

**So this was Chapter Eight, I hope you enjoyed it and please review I love to hear your thoughts. :) I hope I'll see you next chapter. :)**

**Please check out my two other Delena stories called 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now complete) and 'On The Island', if you're a fan of Klaroline then check out my one-shot called 'I Can't Forget You'. **

**If you like Austin & Ally then check out my two Auslly stories 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now complete) and 'My Stepbrother'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


	9. Our Hope Is Not Lost

**Here is the Nine Chapter of Real Love Is Timeless.**

**Please review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Our Hope Is Not Lost**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I watch as Elena walks out of the house towards her car my heart is broken into a million pieces, she just said she's leaving me. I've always felt like it would happen one day, this was too good to be true and that it could last forever.

Why? Is only question I can come up with, I don't understand. I've always known she was too good for me, but this doesn't add up and then it hit me.

Last night she was pale and it was like she was showing me how much she loves me as if she was saying goodbye. Something must have happened, while I was eating lunch at the grill with Ric, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone.

I walk back upstairs where I notice the diary she let me read, it wasn't in here yesterday morning maybe she's trying to tell me something. I take the book and I can see that she put something in there, three letters and a picture.

I look at the picture and I feel the blood leaving my head this little girl she has Elena's chocolate brown hair and my icy blue eyes and to make it all worse the parents I see beside her are both blond with brown eyes it's genetically impossible for this girl to be their real daughter.

I read the two first letters, someone has been targeting Elena for years trying to kill her and they know where to find our daughter, who is in fact alive. I read the last letter and I know I was right, Elena didn't leave me she's trying to get our daughter back by sacrificing her own life.

I need to get to her before it's too late, I take the gun I hid and locked away in the top draw of the dresser and check for bullets before I run out of the house. I get in my car and drive, I need to get to Wickery Bridge before something happens to her.

I pick up my phone and call her to make her come back home, but she doesn't answer. I keep calling her and to my surprise, she picks up. "Elena? Where are you?" I ask frighten, but she doesn't answer me and I wait for a second as I drive far above the speed limit.

"Elena." A female voice say and I instantly knows whom the voice belongs too and I know that I need to hurry.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" Elena asks confused and I feel panic rising in me. "You did this?" She asks in horror.

"Of course I did, I wondered how long it would take you to remember." Katherine grins evilly. I'm going to kill her if she so much as touches Elena.

"Where's my daughter?" She asks full of anger, I suddenly realize why she took the call she wants to make sure I can find Hope.

"Here." Katherine says.

"Why did you do this, what have I done to you?" She asks as I get out of my car, I run the rest of the way.

"Silly girl… You really don't know? You stole the love of my life you stole Damon. I was with him first and then he dumbed me for you." Katherine says angrily. _No!_ _this can happen! I was never even in love with her!_

"I didn't steal him, he wasn't in love with you." She snaps at her._ That's my girl, I would have smirked if her life wasn't in danger._

"You're lying." She yells and I can finally see them, Elena is pointing a gun at Katherine. "Go head shoot." She smiles and Elena pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. "I snuck into your house yesterday to remove the bullets because I knew you would bring it." She grins again evilly pointing a gun at Elena and I see Elena closing her eyes.

"Elena." I yell in horror and Katherine turns around pointing the gun at me, but I pull the trigger before she can even react.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V**

My eyes are closed as I wait for the pain to consume me, but nothing happens. Just before, I open my eyes I feel strong arms around me. "Elena, are you okay?" Damon asks frighten and I open my eyes.

"Damon." I barely whisper. "You're here, you saved me from her." I say before I kiss him passionately.

"Thank god you're okay." He breathes out as he caresses my cheek.

"Damon you're hurt." I say horrified as I notice the bullet wound in his leg.

"I know, she managed to hit my leg." He says painfully.

"Come on, we need to do something about this, now. You're losing too much blood." I say as the adrenalin kicks in. I help him sit down before I take my jacket off and tie it around the wound. "Give me your belt." I say softly and I tie it above the wound to stop the bleeding, I check Katherine for a pulse, but I find none, I pick up my phone and call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" I male voice answers.

"I need two ambulances to Wickery Bridge, there is one dead and one shot, please hurry." I say trying hard not to panic.

"Stay where you are and we'll be right with you." The voice says before hanging up. I sit down next to Damon holding my jacket tighter against his leg.

"How are you feeling?" I ask horrified.

"I'll be okay Elena." He assures me. "Why didn't you tell me about the letter?" He asks.

"Because she threated to kill our daughter and I couldn't risk that." I let a tear fall.

"I knew something was off yesterday, but this I would never have guessed." He says shocked.

"Damon, I remember the accident. The last thing I saw before driving off this bridge was her face, she was driving the truck and the truck driver was in the seat next to her, _sleeping_. The last thing I heard before I passed out was her laughing, she was a very sick person." I confess.

"You're not telling me that she did that?" He asks with shock and confusion in his face.

"I wish I wasn't, that's why I had a bad feeling around her." I explain.

"I knew she was sick, but I had no idea that it was this bad." He confesses.

"She was sick beside the obvious?" I ask.

"Stefan told me that she lost her entire family and she lost it after that, they put her on some kind of medication and if I'm not wrong she must have been off it for a while." He say sadly.

"If she hadn't hurt us so badly I might actually feel sorry for her." I say feeling bad for her loss, but I still hate her for everything she has done, I hear the ambulances arrive.

* * *

I'm in the hospital waiting until I can see Damon, I was relieved to hear that he didn't need a surgery, but I still had to wait out here. I took contact to out lawyer and told him everything, he told me that Damon wouldn't be charged with anything since he only defended himself and me.

He won't get in any trouble for killing the truck driver either since he just defended himself, but penalty for sneaking into the prison. Our lawyer would get a paternity test done on that little girl who is possibly ours and if so we can finally get our daughter home, but we were not allowed to see her before we know if she's our daughter.

"Elena?" A nurse approach me.

"Yes." I say standing up.

"Damon will be fine, we removed the bullet and cleaned the wound now he just have to rest, you can go see him now." She smiles.

"Thank you." I smile back before I hurry into Damon's room. "Damon." I say softly once I get inside.

"Elena." He says looking at me and I walk over to him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I ask worriedly.

"I feel better, but I think to drugs they gave me have something to do with that." He smirks.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you this morning, I hope you know I didn't mean a word of it." I say stroking his cheek softly.

"I know you didn't mean it and I never believed it for a second." He assures me.

"I don't deserve that you look at me like that after what I just put you through." I say sadly.

"Stop, don't even say that none of this was your fault, if anything it's mine for not figuring out it was Katherine. I knew she was sick and I should have put it together when you got a bad feeling around her." He says softly bringing my lips down to his in a sweet gentle kiss.

"I love you, Damon." I say lovingly.

"I love you too, Elena." He says kissing me again.

"I talked to the lawyer and you won't be charged with anything, you'll only get a penalty for sneaking into the prison and he gets a paternity test done on her so we'll know for sure if she's our daughter, if she are we get her home." I let a tear fall.

"We'll get our daughter back just like that if she's ours?" He asks in shock, but still full of hope.

"Yes." I say happily, I feel my phone buzzing and I answer the call. "Yes, tomorrow? Thank you, call me as soon as you know." I hang up.

"Who was it?" Damon asks impatiently.

"The lawyer, we'll get answers tomorrow, but the family she's in is heartbroken over the news. I feel so bad for them, but she's our daughter I'm sure of it." I say feeling terrible because I know how they feel.

"Thank god this nightmare will finally be over." He says a bit relieved.

* * *

I wake up the next morning in Damon's arms even though the hospital staff didn't want me too, I stayed at the hospital never leaving Damon. I almost jump up when my phone buzzes and I answer it instantly. "Hello, is she? When? Thank you so much for everything." I hang up and finally allowing myself to be happy.

"Was that the lawyer?" Damon asks now completely awake.

"Yes, I was right Damon, she's our daughter and the family is bringing her here, now. They'll be here in 5 minutes." I say happily and my tears starts to fall as I hug Damon, I kiss him passionately.

I finally get to see my daughter something I thought there would never happen and I can't wait to see her. I jump up when someone knocks on the door and I open it.

My heart is full of joy when I see my daughter, but full of sorrows for the family, they didn't deserve this. "Hi, I'm Amy this is my husband Jack and this is your daughter we called her Anastasia, but I've heard her real name is Hope." She says sadly letting me hold her and my tears run freely now.

"Hope, I never thought I would get to see you." I barely whisper and my heart melts as she smiles at me. "Please come in." I say sweetly and overwhelmed to Amy and Jack before I walk over to Damon, he's crying now too and I let him hold her.

"I can't believe this is really you." He whispers holding her tight and she giggles, I hug them both softly before I turn my attention to Amy.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, this must be so hard for you both." I say compassionately.

"It is, but in a way we known she wasn't ours since she looks nothing like us, but we still love her as if she was our own and saying goodbye to her will be harder than I can even say." She says painfully.

"You don't have to say goodbye to her, you both seem like amazing people and if you want you can both come and see her." I smile weakly and Amy looks at me in shock.

"We had your daughter for the first year of her life and you'll still allow us see her?" She asks if she can't believe what she's hearing.

"Yes, you didn't know and she looks so happy, I won't let her lose you and I won't let you lose her. I understand perfectly how much pain you must me in because I was there when I woke up from my coma to learn that my daughter died, I would never let someone else go through that." I explain and Amy gets up and hugs me.

"I was torn up when I learned the truth and I still am, but my biggest fear was if her real parent weren't good people, I know now that I have nothing to fear when I have to leave her with you." She cries. "You were in a coma? The lawyer didn't tell me much." She asks carefully.

"Yeah, I only woke up two weeks ago I was in a coma for a year." I say sadly.

"Poor thing, I feel so bad for you. How did you end up in a coma?" She asks curiously.

"I was 8 months along when I got into a car accident on the same bridge. It turns out I was being target by a girl who was sick and she was in love with Damon, that's why she wanted me dead she was behind both accidents and she switched Hope with your girl letting Damon believe that Hope died, she paid someone in this hospital to help her." I explain.

"That's the most disturbing thing I've ever heard, what happened to the girl who did this?" She asks horrified.

"I met up with her yesterday because she could tell me where to find my daughter, she wanted me to give my life for hers so I went, Damon came to save me from her and shot her, but as you see she shot him too." I let a few tears fall.

"Is she dead?" She asks.

"Yes." I confirm.

"Normally I would feel bad, but this girl deserved it after what she did to you and to us." She says angrily then she soften up. "We should give you two time with you daughter, here, we brought some of her stuff." She smiles.

"Thank you, can I get your number so I can call you once we're back home?" I ask.

"Of course." We exchange numbers before they say goodbye to Hope and leaves the room.

Damon is still holding her, I walk over to him and he lets me hold her. "I can't believe that she's here with us." I cry again.

"I can't either, our beautiful little girl. Our little family is together again." He cries happily and I lie down beside him with our daughter between us, she giggles again.

"You really are our Hope, huh?" I smile and her small hand reaches up to my cheek.

"I never thought we would have a moment like this with her." He says looking at Hope. Suddenly Stefan appears and we both look up at him.

"I just heard, what happened? Why did you kill my girlfriend, Damon?" He asks angrily and I stare at him.

"Have they told you anything?" Damon snaps.

"Only that she's dead." Stefan says hurt.

"Elena can you please hold her for a moment?" He asks and I get up holding Hope close to me because I know just how angry Damon must be. "Let me tell you why _Brother_!" He snaps.

"Katherine has been targeting Elena for years and she staged the accidents Elena was in. Elena's parents died because of her, Elena ended in a coma because of her and Katherine switched Hope with another couples baby letting us believe she died to blackmail Elena. I shot her because I had to, she was pointing a gun at Elena and she was pointing it at me just before I shot her, what else do you think I'm doing in a hospital bed?" He yells at him.

"She did that?" Stefan asks now silent.

"Yes, she almost killed Elena and me, and she threated to kill Hope." He says painfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I thought she was doing well on her meds." Stefan says sadly.

"Apparently not." I snap angrily.

"Why did you even come after you, Elena?" Stefan asks.

"She said it was because I stole Damon from her, that he was the love of her life." I explain and he looks even more hurt.

"She used me for nine years just to get to you?" Stefan asks.

"It would appear so and I'm sorry for saying this, but if she was alive I would have killed her myself for what she did." I snap.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Stefan says sadly.

"Stefan, I'm sorry about Katherine, but can you please give Elena and me some time with our daughter." Damon cuts in.

"Of course." He agrees before he leaves the room, Damon looks at me.

"Elena? Are you okay?" He caresses my cheek softly.

"I'll be okay." I smile weakly.

"Good, I can't wait to get out of this god forsaken hospital. I hate to be in a place who helped Katherine take our daughter." He says full of anger towards the hospital.

"I know can you hold Hope? I'll go see if there's any way we can leave." I ask and he just reaches for her with a goofy smile on his face, I walk out where I see the nurse I talked to yesterday. "Hi, I was wondering if my fiancé can be allowed to go home now, we don't feel comfortable here after one of the doctors here helped a sick person take our daughter." I ask with hostility.

"Normally I would advise against it, but I do understand why you don't want to be here. If you just keep an eye on him and take these painkillers with you then he can leave, just call if anything happens." She smile softly.

"Thank you." I soft up take the painkillers and walk back to Damon's room. "We can go." I smile.

"Thank god! You never fail to amaze me." He smirks.

"Okay, I think these painkillers it getting too much for you." I giggle as help him into a wheelchair and grab the crutches as we leave. Amy left us clothes, toys, bed stuff and a baby seat. I put all our things in the car and I carefully place Hope in the baby seat before I help Damon in the car.

I drive us home carefully, once I park the car in our parking lot and can't help, but feel happy we're all finally home together as we were meant to be. I help Damon out of the car before we walk inside our house together with our daughter.

Damon carefully sits down on the couch holding Hope as I get the rest of the stuff from the car and we spend the rest of the evening as a family together in our house, I feel like I'm finally starting to heal now.

Hope is a happy little girl and she accepted us instantly almost like she know that we're her parents and that makes me smile. It's quickly clear to me that Amy and Jack took really good care of her, I really have to make sure they stay in her life because they all need each other.

It was easy to get Hope to sleep, Damon and I sang to her, she just giggled and smiled until she was finally asleep. We don't have a crib for her yet so tonight she's sleeping between Damon and me, I look up at Damon and I see the happiness in his eyes.

Hope is lying close to Damon in his arms as I lie right beside them. "See, I told you that you would be a great father." I giggle silently.

"I just wish we could stop the time right now and stay like this." He kisses me softly.

"I do too, she's our miracle, she's a fighter." I cuddle closer to Damon, he puts his arm around me and I drift off to sleep fast in this bubble of happiness.

* * *

**So this was Chapter Nine, I hope you enjoyed it and please review I love to hear your thoughts. :) I hope I'll see you next chapter. :)**

**Thank you so much for all of your review, it really inspired me to upload faster and I felt a little bad for leaving you with a cliffhanger. Hope is finally back with her biological parents and for those of you who didn't see this coming don't feel bad, I didn't either, but I liked Hope being alive a lot more than her being dead. Originally, she was dead, but suddenly it fit better into the story that she was alive. **

**Please check out my two other Delena stories called 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now complete) and 'On The Island', if you're a fan of Klaroline then check out my one-shot called 'I Can't Forget You'. **

**If you like Austin & Ally then check out my two Auslly stories 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now complete) and 'My Stepbrother'.**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


End file.
